Le vilain petit cannard
by cashgirl
Summary: Non les champignons que vous avez mangé à midi n'était pas des champignons hallucinogènes. Ceci est bien un tout nouveau et un peu court chapitre.Promis c'est vrai.Quoi que !
1. Chapter 1

**Note 1 :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Note 2 :**Ceci est ma première fic sur Harry Potter alors soyer indulgent.

**Note 3 :**Cette fic est un slash Harry/Draco.

Si les relations homosexuelles vous rebutes alors passer votre chemin.

**Note 4 :**Je suis une calamité en orthographe aussi il est fort probable qu'il y en ai un certain nombre dans cette fic malgré mes efforts et comme je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice je vous demande d'être indulgent avec moi MICI.

**Note 5 :**Il n'y aura pas de lemon car je ne sais pas les écrire mais si quelqu'un veut le faire pour moi je suis preneuse !

Le vilain petit canard.

Prologue

31 Juillet 1980.

James Potter faisait les 100 pas dans la salle d'attente du service de néonatalogie de l'hôpital de Saint Mangouste tandis que dans une autre pièce sa femme Lily Potter née Evans mettait au monde leurs 3ème enfant.

"Calme toi James, tu me donnes le tournis".

Celui qui venait de s'adresser ainsi à James Potter n'était autre que son meilleur ami Sirius Black Rogue.

"Désolé.

C'est juste que je suis inquiet, ça n'avait pas été aussi long pour Evan et encor moins pour Mégane.

En plus de m'inquiéter pour Lily je m'inquiète également pour eux. C'est la première fois que je les laisse seuls aussi longtemps. Imagine qu'ils leurs arrivent quelque chose".

"Calme toi Potter. C'est pas comme si tu les avais laissé seuls".

"Ferme là Rogue, je ne t'ai rien demandé".

"Holà on se calme tout les deux.

James, Severus ce n'est ni le lieux, ni l'endroit pour vous disputez, de plus Severus a raison James tu n'as pas a t'en faire pour Mégane et pour Evan, ils sont avec Remus et Pétunia, et pour Lily je suis sur que ça va bien se passer".

Tu crois ?".

En voyant la mine triste et abattu de son ami Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras sous l'œil jaloux de son mari.

Quelques heures plus tard le médicomage vint enfin trouver James pour lui annonçait la naissance de son fils.

L'accouchement avait été un peu difficile mais la mère et l'enfant se portait bien.

Il conduisit ensuite l'heureux papa auprès de sa femme et de leur enfant.

James pénétra dans la chambre de Lily , qui dormait encor suite a cet accouchement un peu plus difficile que prévu, suivit de Sirius et de Severus. Les 3 hommes se dirigèrent vers le couffin où reposait le nouveau né. Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul à la vue du bébé.

Il était petit, chétif, avait la peau fripé, de grand yeux globuleux d'une couleur encor indéterminé et aucun cheveux sur la tête, en faisant sans aucun doute l'enfant le plus hideux qu'ils ne leurs avaient jamais été donner de voir.

Une immense déception envahi le cœur de James Potter à la vue de cet enfant qui ressemblait d'avantage a un vieillard qu'a un nouveau né.

Jamais il n'avait vu d'enfant plus moche que le sien et a l'instant même ou il avait posé les yeux sur lui James Potter su que jamais il ne pourrait vraiment considérer comme étant un membre de sa famille cette chose qui était à ce jour sa plus grande déception.

Loin de se doutait quels sentiments de dégoûts et de hontes sa naissance avait fait naître dans le cœur de son père et plus tard dans celui des autres membres de sa famille, exception faite de ses parrains et marraines Remus et Pétunia Lupin, le jeune Harry Remus Potter s'endormit dans ce petit berceau pour clore ce qui avait été ses premières et éprouvantes heures sur terre.

… à suivre…

Si ça vous a plu et que vous voulez connaître la suite de cette histoire vous voyez ce petit bouton bleu en bas a gauche et bien cliquez dessus et laissez moi une reviwes…


	2. Chapter 2

Note1 : Un grand merci à Lady Elecktra Black, Sista Malefoy, Katoru87, Farniol, Yume-chan05, Serdra, Skaling, Zouzou, Fegnass, Petite-abeille, Spicy Marmelade pour leurs reviews.

Une dédicace spéciale pour Pikachuchette qui a pris la peine de corriger mon prologue.

Ou la honte TT, chuis décidément pitoyable en orthographe.

Note2 :si j'ai oublié de citer quelqu'un dans mais remerciement ou si j'ai oublié de répondre a une reviews dites le moi, c'était mon premier chapitre et je suis pas encor habituée à répondre aux reviews surtout que je ne m'attendais pas a en avoir autant, alors un grand merci .

MERCI

Note3 : Comme d'hab ne faites pas trop attention à l'orthographe.

Note4 : Les chapitres a venir seront comme promis plus long que le prologue, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont toujours autant

**oOo**

**Chapitre 1 :**

11 ans plus tard.

Aujourd'hui la famille Potter au complet se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse en vue de faire quelques achats pour la rentrée.

Sitôt arriver dans l'avenue commerciale la famille c'était séparée.

Lily et Mégane étaient partis de leur côté, chez Mme Guipure pour faire refaire la garde robe de la jeune fille.

James et Evan étaient partis du leur pour aller acheter un nouveau balai à Evan au magasin de Quidditch.

Et Harry ?

Harry était rester seul comme d'habitude.

2 semaine plus tôt avait eu lieu l'anniversaire de Harry, il avait fêté ses 11 ans et au grand soulagement de ses parents il avait reçut sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Ils n'auraient sans doute pas supporté l'humiliation supplémentaire d'avoir mis au monde un cracmol.

Mis à part ça son anniversaire c'était déroulé comme les dix précédents, il avait reçut d'ancien vêtement d'Evan comme cadeau de la part de ses parents qui ne voyait pas l'utilité de dépenser de l'argent pour habiller un monstre. Le seul problème étant que Harry était au moins une fois et demi plus petit et moins large qu'Evan au même âge, les affaires de ce dernier le rendait donc deux fois plus petit et chétif qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Il ne reçut aucun cadeau de son frère ou de sa sœur, ni de qui que se soit d'autre car la famille de Harry le rejeter du fait de son immonde apparence et il n'avait aucun ami.

Rester son parrain Rémus et sa marraine Pétunia qui avait offert à Harry une sublime chouette au pelage blanc nommée Hedwige, ainsi que de l'argent pour qu'il puisse s'acheter une baguette et ainsi lui éviter d'hériter d'une autre des vieilleries ayant appartenus à un quelconque membre de la famille Potter.

Aujourd'hui Harry de trouvait donc sur le chemin de traverse afin de s'achetait sa baguette pour sa première année d'étude au collège Poudlard.

Il connaissait bien le chemin de traverse pour y être déjà venu en compagnie de Rémus et de sa femme qui étaient les seuls membres de sa 'famille' à ne pas avoir honte d'être vue en sa compagnie.

Harry leurs en étaient reconnaissant de cette marque d'affection. Il comprenait parfaitement l'aversion que les autres, famille, amis ou étrangers, pouvaient ressentir a se trouver en sa présence et ne leur en voulait pas le moins du monde, parce que si il voulait être honnête avec lui-même Harry devait reconnaître que si il avait possédé la même beauté que son frère ou sa sœur peut être n'aurait il pas agit différemment d'eux.

Oui mais voilà, dans l'histoire c'était lui le monstre et comme il n'y pouvait rien il avait décidé d'en prendre son partis et de faire son mieux pour causer le moins de désagrément possible à ses parents. Il s'était également promis de faire de son mieux une fois à Poudlard, il travailleraient fort et ne ferait aucune bêtises.

N'ayant jamais vraiment eu de rapport avec les autres Harry était à 11 ans un enfant extrêmement timide et renfermer, qui dans sa volonté de déranger le moins possible en était venus à occulter ses propres désirs pour satisfaire ceux des autres.

Doux, timide, généreux, intelligent, sensible tel était Harry qui à 11 ans utilisé les énormes lunettes noir, offertes par ses parents quand il avait deux ans pour cacher son visage difforme, non plus pour dissimuler son visage mais pour le cacher lui tout entier.

A 11 ans Harry était invisible, le dernier membre oublier de la famille Potter, mais ce dont personne ne se doutait c'est qu'a l'instant même ou le jeune Harry Rémus Lupin poussa la porte de la boutique de Mr Ollivander, le plus célèbre fabriquant de baguette de tout le chemin de traverse, son destin aller se mettre en marche.

**oOo**

Mr Ollivander se trouvait comme à son habitude dans l'arrière salle de sa boutique quand raisonna le carillon indiquant l'arrivée d'un visiteur.

Il se dirigea vers l'avant de sa boutique pour voir a qui il allait avoir a faire quand son regard se posa sur une minuscule et frêle silhouette dont le visage était en majeur partis dissimuler par d'épaisse lunette ainsi que par des mèches de cheveux noir issus d'une chevelure au combien rebelle.

Il su à l'instant même ou il posa les yeux sur son visiteur qu'il avait a faire à Harry Potter, le fils cadet de James et de Lily.

Il avait entendu toutes sortes d'histoire contant le physique disgracieux de l'enfant et il semblerait malheureusement qu'elles soient vrai.

- Pauvre enfant, pensa t-il.

- Mr Potter je suis ravis de vous voir enfin dans ma boutique.

- Bonjour Mr, répondit Harry, je viens pour acheter une baguette.

- Je me doute bien que c'est là la raison de votre présence en ses lieux, le taquina le vieux fabriquant de baguette, on viens rarement m'acheter des chocogrenouilles.

Harry se sentit rougir sous la remarque du vieil homme.

- Oui…Je suis désolé, bégaya t il.

- Ce n'est rien, je plaisantais, le rassura Mr Ollivander devant l'air contrit de Harry. Bien commençons. Etes vous droitier ou gaucher ?

- Droitier.

- Dans ce cas tendez moi votre bras droit afin que je puisse prendre les mesures nécessaires.

Harry fit ce que lui demander Mr Ollivander, et il ne bougea pas d'un pouce tandis que le vieil homme prenait des mesures.

Une fois cela fait le fabriquant de baguette disparu dans son arrière boutique pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard les bras charger de boites.

20 minutes passèrent au bout des quelles Harry se retrouva debout au milieu d'une cinquantaines de boites, il commençait sérieusement à se demander si par hasard Albus Dumbeldor, directeur de Poudlard, n'avait pas commis une erreur en l'acceptant dans son école, c'est alors que Mr Ollivander revint une nouvelle fois ne tenant entre ses mains qu'une seule et unique boite couverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

- Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27.5 cm. Facile a manipuler et très souple, annonça t il en tendant la baguette à Harry.

Ce dernier se saisit de la baguette, il sentis alors une sensation de chaleur lui parcourir le corps alors que des gerbes d'étincelles rouges explosaient à son extrémité.

- Etrange, vraiment étrange, pensa Mr Ollivander.

Comment cette baguette pouvait elle convenir au jeune Mr Potter si le quart de ce qui se disait à son sujet était véridique ?

Il allait devoir réviser son jugement sur Harry.

Mr Ollivander se souvenait de chaque baguette qu'il avait vendu et fait assez rare la baguette de Harry n'avait qu'une seule et unique sœur.

Etrange que se soit cette baguette qui convienne aux dernier des Potter quand on savait qui possédait sa jumelle.

Perdu dans ses pensées Mr Ollivander reprit un peu trop brusquement la baguette des mains de Harry, pour la remettre dans sa boite, surpris ce dernier perdit l'équilibre est tomba entraînant avec lui Mr Ollivander dans sa chute.

Harry se releva tout en bafouillant des excuses, c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le fabriquant de baguette le regarder les yeux écarquillaient de surprise. Harry s'aperçut que dans sa chute il avait perdu ses lunettes offrant ainsi au vieil homme la vue de son visage disgracieux.

En un rien de temps Harry se retrouva sur ses pieds, bafouilla de nouvelles excuses, paya se qu'il devait pour la baguette et se précipita à l'extérieur du magasin tout en attrapant ses lunettes au vol, mais comme il était écrit quelque part que ce n'était pas son jour de chance à peine eu-t-il fait trois pas en dehors de la boutique qu'il percuta de plein fouet un passant. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la personne qu'il avait bousculer, il bafouilla des excuses – décidément cela commencer à devenir une habitude – et s'enfuit encourant.

Il s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle déserte et perpendiculaire au chemin de traverse, remis ses lunettes, défroissa ses vêtements comme il pu et se rendit au chaudron baveur pour y attendre ses parents comme ils en avaient convenu.

**oOo**

Drago Malfoy, jeune homme de 13 ans, blond, les yeux couleur argent, la silhouette svelte et gracieuse, flânait le long du chemin tout en s'ennuyant fermement. Quelques heures plus tôt il avait eu la chance de croisée deux de ses meilleurs amis, a savoir Blaise Zabini et Evan Potter, au magasin de Quidditch., ils avaient passé un agréable moment a parlé de leur sport favoris avant de finalement se séparaient, chacun aillant des courses a finir.

Seulement voilà ! Maintenant Drago avait finit ses emplettes et il s'ennuyait longeant les vitrines des diverses boutiques qui ornaient le chemin de traverse et ne les regardant que d'un œil distrait.

Il se rappela soudainement qu'il avait oublié de racheter du miam hibou pour Sultan son hiboux grand duc, au moment même ou il allait faire demi tour pour se dirigeait vers l'animalerie il fut percuter de plein fouet, il s'apprêtait à invectiver sérieusement le malotru qui avait osé le bousculer ainsi quand son regard acier se posa sur le tableau le plus magnifique qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de voir.

Là a quelques centimètres à peine se tenait un garçon, visiblement plus jeune que lui, les joues rouges de confusion mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'interpella, c'est qui l'interpella c'est que jamais au court de son existence il n'avait rencontré de plus bel ange.

Des cheveux couleurs ébène tombaient en mèches éparses sur un visage aux doux contours. Le dit visage étant lui même agrémentait de fine lèvre vermeille qui avait l'air très douce, d'un petit nez, de pommettes hautes, mais surtout du plus beaux de tous les regards que Drago n'eu jamais la chance de voir. Deux émeraudes lumineuses avaient pris ce qui auraient du être la place des yeux.

Un seul mot vint à l'esprit de Drago quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune garçon.

Magnifique.

Absolument magnifique.

Drago n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de demander le nom de cet ange que déjà ce dernier c'était relevé, avait bafouillé de rapides excuses avant de disparaître dans la foule des badaux.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, dans une austère demeure.

Un homme que l'on-ne-peut-pas-nommer tenait entre ses mains un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Toute son attention était concentré sur un article intitulé '_Dernières effervescences sur le chemin de traverse avant la rentrée scolaire', _ce qui intéressait tant l'homme ce n'était pas l'article en lui-même mais plutôt la photo couleur qui accompagnait celui-ci. En arrière plan l'on pouvait distinctement voir le visage rouge de confusion d'un ange brun aux yeux verts.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de lord que l'on-ne-nomme-pas tandis que de son index il caressait le visage de Harry perdu dans la foule.

Il ignorait encor le nom de cet ange, mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'un jour il lui appartiendrait.

… à suivre …

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en dite ?**

**Bon ? pas bon ? **

**Vous voyez le petit bouton bleu en bas a gauche…si si le petit bouton…la voilà vous y êtes…c'est ça…maintenant on appuis dessus et on laisse une pitite reviews à l'auteuse.**

**MICI !**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE 1** : Merci Yume-chan05, Spicy marmelade, Zouzou, Sista Malefoy, Efriliane,

History, Katoru87, Littlemischief, Lotis et Lola, Lothy, Cicin, Serdra,

Tail-tail, Lilu Malfoy-Potter, Désigne, Mifibou, Crystal d'Avalon, Roziel, Fan de

fanfic, Pikachuchette et Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami pour toute vos gentilles

reviews (en espérant avoir oublier personne !).

**NOTE 2** : Un merci tout spécial à Sharo-chan pour m'avoir mise au courant que je

n'acceptais pas les reviews anonymes et pour m'avoir permis d'y remédier.

**TT** Chuis aussi nulle avec un ordi qu'en orthographe **TT**

**NOTE 3** : on m'a beaucoup fait la réflexion aussi je tiens éclaircir un point ici

HARRY EST BEAU, mais personne ne s'en rend compte car il porte d'horribles

lunettes et avant que l'on ne m'en fasse la réflexion si ça a marché pour Superman je

ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherais pas pour moi ! NA !

**NOTE 4** : Que ceux qui connaissent le conte du vilain petit canard **(1)** lèvent la

main TT mouais, pas une seule main de levée ne m'étonne pas BANDE DINCULTES !

**Note 5** : Un grand MERCI tout spécial Pikachuchette pour avoir accepter d'être mon

bêta lecteur.

Le pauvre, il sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque. Priez pour lui LOL.

**oOo**

**Chapitre2.**

Harry courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans le dédale des couloirs du château

de Poudlard, si il ne se dépêchait pas il allait être en retard à son cours de

potion, avec celui qui lui enseignait cette matière pour la quatrième année

consécutive, à savoir le professeur Severus Rogue Black.

En temps normal le professeur de potion n'était déjà pas trés engageant, mais cela

avait empiré depuis la rentrée. Ils étaient nombreux les élèves à avoir maudit Sirius

Black Rogue leur professeur de duel pour avoir mit enceint l'irritable maître des

potions, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec ses sautes d'humeur dû à sa

grossesse.

C'est donc avec soulagement que Harry se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé juste au

moment où les élèves entraient en classe.

- J'ai bien cru que tu serais en retard. Où étais tu ?

Harry se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parlait.

Il s'agissait d'une de ses meilleures amies : Hermione Granger. Il lui adressa un

sourire avant de lui souffler :

- Rémus.

La jeune fille acquiesça et ne demanda rien de plus. Elle savait que Harry avait

tendance à perdre la notion du temps quand il se trouvait avec son parrain, l'une

des rares personnes à ne pas se soucier de l'apparence peu avantageuse du garçon et à

lui donner de l'affection sans condition.

- Sortez vos livres. Ouvrez les p.226, aboya le professeur Rogue.

Houlà ! Visiblement son humeur ne s'arrangeait pas.

- Répartissez vous deux part deux, continua-t-il, je veux voir un élève de

Serdaigle avec un élève de Poufsouffle.

Plusieurs élèves se levèrent et changèrent de place, ce ne fut pas le cas de

Hermione, élève à Serdaigle, ni de Harry, élève à Poufsouffle.

Lors de sa première année, Harry avait été répartis à Poufsouffle, à la grande horreur

de son père. Tous les membres de la famille Potter étaient passés par Griffondor et

ce depuis aussi loin que l'on était capable de remonter l'arbre généalogique de la

famille.

James Potter avait été horrifié de voir son fils cadet, déjà source de bien des

déceptions, se faire répartir à Poufsouffle. Il aurait pu accepter que Harry soit

répartis Serpentard, voir même à Serdaigle mais pas à Poufsouffle, tout le monde

savait que seuls les cracmols y étaient répartis, pas les vrais cracmols, cela va

de soit mais ceux qui avait un niveau de magie plus que limité ; des sorciers

comme Harry vraisemblablement.

James Potter avait été tellement en colère contre son fils que Rémus et Pétunia

avaient jugé préférable d'éloigner leur filleul du manoir familial durant les

vacances, de peur que Harry ne fasse les frais de la mauvaise humeur de son père.

Le jour même de sa répartition Harry avait même reçut une beuglante de son père lui

disant qu'il était la honte de la famille. Et le temps passait. Et les excellentes

notes de Harry, qui le plaçait parmi les meilleurs élèves de l'école n'avaient rien

changé.

Harry venait d'entamer sa quatrième année Poudlard et c'est à peine si maintenant

son père lui adressait la parole ou posait un regard sur lui, il avait même était

jusqu'à ne plus fêter l'anniversaire de celui qu'il ne considérait plus que comme une

erreur.

Harry souffrait de cette situation avec son père, il se sentait coupable de

l'avoir déçu et il en souffrait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait personne de sa famille

pour le soutenir. Fort heureusement il y avait toujours Rémus et Pétunia, ainsi

que Hermione, Neville et Pansy.

Peu de temps après la rentre Harry avait eu la chance de se faire des amis.

C'étaient des élèves qui, tout comme lui, n'avaient pas réussi à se trouver une place

dans leurs maisons.

Il y avait d'abord Hermione qui était trop intelligente même pour une Serdaigle,

venait ensuite Neville qui lui n'était pas assez courageux pour un Griffondor,

puis Pansy qui elle n'était pas assez sournoise pour une Serpentard.

Harry quand à lui était trop gentil même pour un Poufsouffle.

Ses quatre là c'étaient trouvés lors de leur première année et étaient désormais

inséparables, chose rendu facile par le fait que tout les cours étaient doubles

avec une autre maison : ils avaient donc toujours la certitude de retrouver un

de leurs amis au cours suivant et ainsi de ne jamais être seul.

- Potion anti-nauséeuse. On n'a pas intérêts à la rater, lui souffla Hermione.

Harry sourit à la jeune fille avant de lire les instructions.

- Elle ne m'a pas l'air trop compliquée, répondit Harry.

- Pas vraiment, mais comme c'est sûrement pour son usage privé on a quand même

intérêts à redoubler d'efforts et de prudence si on ne veux pas subir ses foudres.

- Tu as raison, répliqua Harry tout en se levant de son tabouret, commence à faire

chauffer le chaudron, je vais chercher les ingrédients qu'ils nous manquent.

Le cours se déroula sans incidents majeurs. Tous les élèves, ayant comprit que leur

professeur réservait un usage privée la potion qu'ils étaient en train de préparer,

avaient redoublé de prudence pour faire ce qui leur avait été demandé.

C'est tout de même avec un certain soulagement que les élèves quittèrent les cachots

sombres pour se rendre dans la grande salle afin de déjeuner.

**oOo**

- Je te propose un pari.

Drago Malefoy leva son regard vers son interlocuteur.

- Quel genre de pari ?

- Puisque l'on arrive pas à se mettre d'accord pour savoir qui de toi ou de moi est

le plus grand séducteur de Poudlard, voilà ce que je te propose : si tu parviens à

séduire et à mettre dans ton lit la prochaine personne qui passera les portes de

la grande salle, et ce avant le nouvel an, tu gagnes, si tu échoues, tu perds.

Ca te va ?

Drago prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la proposition de son ami.

- Et c'est quoi l'enjeu ?

- Si tu gagnes je reconnaîtrais publiquement que tu es le plus grand séducteur de

l'école et si tu perds se sera l'inverse.

- C'est bien mais c'est pas suffisant, répliqua Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Si tu gagnes je serais ton service pour le reste de l'année scolaire et si tu

perds tu seras à moi pour une nuit.

L'interlocuteur de Drago fit mine de réfléchir avant d'accepter sa proposition.

- Tope-la , fit il en tendant sa main vers Drago.

Ce dernier, ravis, se saisit de la main de son ami pour seller leur pacte.

Cela faisait presque un an que Drago essayait de le convaincre de coucher avec

lui et voilà que son ami, après avoir repoussait toutes ses avances, venait de lui

offrir une occasion en or.

Il détailla attentivement son compagnon. Grand, athlétique, un corps sculpté par

les entraînements de Quidditch, le menton carré, les lèvres pleines et épaisses,

deux yeux bleus emplis d'arrogance et de fierté, le tout agrémenté de cheveux roux

coupés courts. Nul doute que Evan Potter était l'un des plus beaux mecs de

Poudlard.

A 16 ans sa réputation de tombeur, tout comme celle de Drago, n'était plus à faire.

Garçons ou filles, personnes ne résistait à Evan.

Le bruit des portes de la grande salle sortit Drago de sa contemplation, il

allait enfin savoir qui allait être sa future proie.

Il détourna la tête est se figea en voyant que Harry Potter venait d'entrer dans la

grande salle. Sous le choc il ne vit pas le sourire victorieux qui tirait les

lèvres de Evan, jamais Drago ne pourrait toucher un être aussi immonde que son

frère alors coucher avec !

Evan était sur et certain d'avoir déjà remporté son pari, mais c'était sans compter sur

la détermination que Drago avait de le mettre enfin dans son lit.

**oOo**

Loin de tout ça, dans un manoir lugubre, le lord noir fulminait de rage.

Trois ans, cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'il recherchait en vain l'ange de

la photo. Et rien, que dalle, niet, nada ! Ses serviteurs n'avaient strictement

rien trouvés, pas même le moindre plus petit bout d'indice qui aurait pu donner même

une indication infime sur le nom de son ange.

Celui dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom était fou de rage.

- Maître.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lucius, ne vois tu pas que je suis occupé , répondit froidement le

seigneur des ténèbres.

- Je suis navré de vous déranger, se dépêcha de dire Lucius, cependant je suis venu

voir si vous aviez pris une décision concernant notre précédente discussion.

Le lord dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom comprit immédiatement à quelle

discussion Lucius Malefoy faisait allusion.

- Bien, réunissez moi les photos de tous les sorciers de sexe masculin

appartenant aux plus importantes et aux plus puissantes familles de sorciers du

monde entier. Je ferais mon choix parmi eux.

Mais attention Lucius, je ne veux que les plus beaux. Il est or de question que

celui que je choisirais pour engendrer mon héritier soit quelconque. Je ne veux

avoir choisir que parmi les plus beaux et les plus puissants, c'est bien compris

- Oui Maître.

- Bien, maintenant va.

Lucius s'inclina est sortit, laissant le maître replonger dans ses penses emplies

d'anges bruns aux yeux couleur émeraude.

Le seigneur que l'on-ne-nomme-pas avait déjà fait son choix en ce qui concernait le

futur géniteur de son héritier, mais ce dernier tant resté introuvable depuis près

de trois ans et il avait du, devant l'insistance de ses fidèles serviteurs à le

voir engendrer une descendance, se rabattre sur ce qu'il considérait comme étant du

second choix. Même si le second choix en question était composé des sorciers les

plus beaux et les plus puissants qui existent.

**oOo**

Au 12 square Grimmaud, l'Ordre du Phénix, au grand complet, était réunis autour

d'Albus Dumbledore, ce dernier semblait attendre quelque chose, ou plutôt

quelqu'un.

Le foyer de la cheminée devint incandescent quand Lucius Malefoy apparut dans un

tourbillon de robes et de cendres.

- Ca a commencé, dit il à Albus Dumbledore ainsi qu'aux autres membres de l'Ordre.

- Bien, fit tout simplement Dumbledore, à l'avenir il va nous falloir rester très

vigilant.

Etant donné son état nous n'allons pas pouvoir compter sur Severus, tout va donc

dépendre de vous, Lucius. Il va vous falloir être trés attentif quand aux

'candidats' que ce cher Voldemort -- plusieurs personnes frissonnèrent à l'annonce de

ce nom -- va sélectionner. Aide toi de la prophétie, Lucius, elle te servira à

reconnaître l'élu de Voldemort avant que celui-ci ne le trouve. Il ne faut pas

oublier qu'il est impératif de retrouver se garçon avant Voldemort car c'est de lui

et de lui seul que dépendra l'issue de cette guerre.

Tous acquiescèrent aux paroles de Dumbledore avant de prendre congé.

La dernière bataille venait de s'engager.

… à suivre …

**Extra note** : J'aurais dû mettre la prophétie ici mais à la relecture de ce chapitre

je me suis rendue compte que cela dévoilait une bonne partie de l'intrigue, alors

faudra encore attendre un peu v SORRY

**(1)** un vilain petit canard :

Il était une fois une maman canne qui attendais impatiemment la naissance de ses

petits.

Lorsque le grand jour arriva elle était toute émue jusqu'à ce quelle voit le dernier

de ses cannetons, il était gros et gris, il était franchement laid.

Tout le monde rejeta le vilain petit canard, qui, s'attristant, décida de quitter

sa famille.

Le temps passa, l'hivers arriva et lorsqu'il fut reparti il emmena avec lui le

vilain petit canard pour laisser à sa place un magnifique cygne .

Voilà c'est la version courte du conte, dont il est vident que je n'ai repris que

les grandes lignes pour mon histoire.

Maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

NON ?

Mais si vous le savez.

Un indice c'est le petit bouton bleu en bas gauche, ça y est vous avez

Compris ? Laisser moi une tite reviews v

Le bêta : Je te laisse ma reviews ici sauf si tu préfère que je te la laisse sur

fanfiction XD Elle est Bien jolie la suite ! Pauvre Draco de devoir penser

qu'il va devoir draguer Harry ! et pour compléter l'histoire du vilain petit

canard, il faut aussi savoir qu'à la fin, avant de devenir un cygne il va être

recueilli par les cygnes eux même et vivre le reste de son existence heureux avec

eux !

Piti P.S. : Le bêta est un mec XD ! et il adore ta fic !


	4. Chapter 4

_Voili voilou ! Ma tombouctouase !_

**NOTE1 :**Merci à Cicin, Yume-chan05, Julipotter, Serdra, Spicy marmelade, Efriliane, Ryry the Dark, Mifibou, Katoru87, Nepheria, Mahel, Sharo-chan, Crystal d'avalon, Fan de fanfic, Ariane Malefoy-shinigami, 4frine, Vivi, History, Lotis et Lola, Mailiss, Fegnass, Zaika, Adenoïde, Echizen D Luffy, Kathe, Jessy MP, Lilou, Pitanasse, Larina Black et K Jin pour toutes leurs gentilles reviews.

Ca commence à en faire du monde v . Chuis trop trop contente LOL

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne et avoir bien répondu aux reviews de toutes les personnes m'ayant laissés leurs coordonnées.

**NOTE2 :** Toujours un grand Merci à Pikachuchette pour continuer à supporter mon fabuleux orthographe !

**NOTE3 :** je me suis rendu compte que la mise en page du chapitre 2 était pourris.

J'espère que je n'aurais pas le même problème avec ce chapitre.TT

**NOTE4 :** Au départ il devait y avoir entre dix et douze chapitres mais l'histoire n'arrête pas d'évoluer et pour le moment elle stagne autours d'une vingtaine de chapitres, mais il n'est pas dit que cela n'évolues pas encor . !

**NOTE5 : **je me suis fait dire que mes chapitres étaient trop courts, cependant réjouissez vous car ils sont déjà plus long que ceux que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire.

**NOTE6 :** attendez deux minutes.

Boules quiètes : OK. Casque : OK. Gilet par balle : OK. On ai jamais trop prudent TT

Bon je me lance…Ayant prit un retard considérable dans mes autres fics et ayant était très motivée par certains mails vraiment très gentil, qui a dit menace de mort , je me trouve dans l'obligation de ralentir le rythme de parution de ma fic.

A partir de maintenant je publierais tout les samedi soir (sauf empêchement majeur).

OH ! vous le prenez plutôt bien je trouve v !

NON ! Yume-chan05 tu poses cette hache, pose là …..

**L'auteuse est dans l'impossibilité de continuer son laïusse pour cause de déménagement précipité à Tombouctou.**

**Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Chapitre 3.**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Evan et Drago avaient sellé leurs paris. Ce dernier n'avait pas perdu une minute pour agir. Il ne pouvait pas aller droit sur Harry et lui demander de but en blanc de sortir avec lui, cela aurait pu marcher avec d'autres mais pas avec le frère de son ami.

Il avait déjà parlé, à deux ou trois reprises, avec lui par le passé et Harry n'avait jamais montré le moindre trouble à se trouver à ses cotés contrairement à toutes ses groupies, garçons ou filles.

Qui plus est , pour avoir déjà eu l'occasion de parler avec Harry , Drago savait que ce dernier était loin d'être idiot, bien au contraire, une approche trop direct lui mettrait certainement la puce à l'oreille, le jeune homme se méfierait et une fois que celui-ci serait sur ses gardes il n'aurait plus la possibilité de l'approché.

Drago avait donc passé une semaine entière à observer le moindre fait et geste de Harry afin d'en apprendre un maximum sur le garçon.

Grâce à cette observation intensive il était parvenus à trouver un moyen d'approcher Harry. Il avait eu le premier jour la surprise de découvrir que Harry était ami avec Pansy Parkinson. Or Drago connaissait bien Pansy, ils étaient amis d'enfance. Leurs familles étaient très proches et d'ailleurs cette dernière faisait souvent appel à lui pour qu'il lui apporte son aide en potion. Il avait toujours refusé mais il se pourrait bien que la prochaine fois il soit d'humeur plus généreuse, d'autant plus généreuse que Drago avait remarqué que Pansy avait pour habitude de faire ses devoirs avec ses amis.

Amis parmis lesquels se trouvait Harry.

Un sourire satisfait sur son visage Drago quitta son poste d'observation pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards.

La chasse allait pouvoir commencer.

**oOo**

Harry, Neville, Hermione et Pansy se trouvaient tout les quatre à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs.

Harry et Hermione, ayant déjà terminés les leurs, s'efforçaient d'aider leurs amis, sans pour autant leur donner toutes les réponses.

Harry aidait Neville tandis que Hermione aidait Pansy.

Depuis plus d'un quart d'heure Hermione tentait d'expliquer les divers effets de la potion du polynectar à une Pansy qui n'écoutait rien, trop absorbé par la contemplation de sa petite amie.

Toute la scène se déroulait sous les regards amusés de Harry et Neville.

-Pansy s'il te plait. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'écouter ce que je te dis, s'indigna Hermione.

-J'y peux rien si je te trouve plus intéressante que les divers étapes de la préparation du polynectar ainsi que ses effets, se défendit sa petite amie.

Hermione allait répliqué quand une voix retentit derrière eux.

-Tiens donc, mais regardez moi ce que je viens de trouver.

Potter le gobelins et ses monstres de foires.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Weasley, lui répondit la voix froide et métallique d'Hermione.

-J'ai perdu mes lunettes et je me demandais si mon ami Harry accepterait de me prêter les siennes.

-Depuis quand tu portes des lunettes, demande Neville avec curiosité.

-Depuis maintenant ! fit sournoisement Ron.

Avant que quiconque n'ai eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste Ron tandis sa main vers Harry dans le but évident de lui arracher ses lunettes.

A peine ses doigts eurent ils effleurés les montants métalliques des lunettes que la magie instinctive de Harry s'éveilla envoyant Ron valser à travers la bibliothèque.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. En vérité depuis sa première année il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'une personne, se croyant plus maligne que les autres, n'essaye de les lui piquer. Cela se terminait toujours irrémédiablement de la même façon et pourtant ils étaient toujours aussi nombreux ceux, qui par curiosité ou pas méchanceté, tentaient de voler les lunettes de Harry Potter.

Habitué à se genre de scène, à savoir le vol plané de Ron ou d'une tierce personne, les quatre amis décidèrent, d'un accord commun, de faire comme si il ne c'était rien passé.

La seule réflexion se rapportant à l'incident vint de Pansy.

-Je ne comprend pas comment ta sœur fait pour sortir avec un tel crétin.

-Pansy chérie, fit la voix menaçante de la au combien douce mais aussi au combien dangereuse Hermione.

-Oui Mione, murmura Pansy d'une toute petite, mais visiblement inquiète, voix.

-Tu n'oublierais pas quelques chose, susurra la dite Mione.

-Je m'y remet, se résigna Pansy en se replongeant dans son livre de potion. Faudrait que je trouve un moyen de convaincre Dray de m'aider, pensa t elle, comme ça je pourrais passer plus de temps avec ma Mione.

Neville, Hermione et Pansy se remirent au travail.

Harry lui pensait. Il se demandait pourquoi tout le monde n'était pas comme Rémus, Pétunia, Neville, Hermione et Pansy.

Eux ne le jugaient pas. Pour eux son apparence ne comptaient pas. Bien sur au début Neville, Hermione et Pansy avaient été curieux. Eux aussi auraient voulu voir ce qui se cachait derrière ses horribles lunettes, après quelques temps ils avaient fini par comprendre que cela le blessait et avait donc fini par oublier. On peut dire que c'est quand ils avaient décidé d'accepter Harry tel qu'il était, qu'ils étaient vraiment devenus amis.

Avec les autres c'étaient différent. Les autres refusaient de voir au-delà des apparences. Ils s'arrêtaient à la première impression et quand on a une apparence comme celle de Harry la première impression était forcement mauvaise.

Parmis ces autres il y avait la famille de Harry. Son père, sa mère, son frère, sa sœur, ses grands parents paternels, Sirius, Rogue, Peter, sans oublier les oncles, les tantes, les cousins et les cousines qu'ils soient du premier, du second ou du troisième degrés. Ils rejetaient tous Harry.

Dans la famille Potter rien ne comptait plus que les apparences, et si on avait le malheur de ne pas être conforme à l'idée qu'ils se faisaient de la beauté et de la perfection on était purement et simplement ostracisé.

Dans la famille Potter l'on se devait donc d'être beau, intelligent, sportif et puissant, malheureusement pour lui Harry ne remplissait pas trois de ses quatre conditions et l'on jugeait la dernière, l'intelligence, tout juste acceptable.

Perdu dans ses pensées Harry ne remarqua pas, que tapis dans l'ombre, une personne n'avait pas perdu une miette de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne vit pas non plus le sourire triomphant qu'arborait le visage de cette personne lorsqu'elle quitta la bibliothèque pour regagner la salle commune des Serpentards.

**oOo**

Evan Potter était tranquillement en train de lire dans son dortoir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser entrer un jeune homme roux passablement énervé.

-T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur, remarqua simplement Evan.

-T'as deviné ça tout seul , s'énerva Ron.

-Eh du calme, je ne t'ai rien fait moi, se défendit l'autre rouquin.

-Désolé, s'excusa Ron.

Devant l'air contrarié de son ami Evan se leva de son fauteuil pour rejoindre le jeune Weasley qui était affalé sur son lit.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive , l'interrogea Evan.

-Rien, mentit Ron

-Menteur, répliqua Evan. M'est d'avis que mon frère ainsi que le vol plané que tu as effectué dans la bibliothèque ne sont pas étranger à ton humeur exécrable.

-Comment sais tu cela, demande Ron sincèrement étonné.

-Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que je sais toujours tout ce qui se passe dans cette école, fit simplement Evan. Tu veux peut être que je te réconforte, ajouta-t-il avec un air coquin sur le visage.

-Tu sais que je sors avec ta sœur, répliqua Ron en comprenant les sous entendus de son ami.

-Et alors ? Moi j'ai bien couché avec la tienne. Cela n'empêche rien, lui répondit Evan.

-Tu as raison, fit Ron tout en approchant ses lèvres de celles de son ami.

Celui ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'empara de la bouche de Ron afin d'entamer un sulfureux baiser. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son ami avant d'inciter celui-ci à lui offrir l'accès à sa bouche, commença alors un ballet sensuel entre leur deux langues.

Les deux garçons ne se séparèrent que quand l'air vint à leur manquer.

-Alors ça vas mieux , interrogea malicieusement Evan.

-Beaucoup, lui répondit Ron, et toi dit moi qu'est ce qui t'a mis de si bonne humeur ?

Evan lui parla alors du paris dans lequel Drago et lui s'étaient engagés et les deux garçons passèrent le reste de la soirée à élaborer toutes sortes de taches qu'ils pourraient faire effectuer à leur ami une foi que celui-ci aurait perdu le pari.

**oOo**

Dans un manoir lugubre, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard, le mage noir avait commencé sa sélection.

Devant lui se trouvait éparpiller des centaines de photos représentant de beaux jeunes hommes issus de familles puissantes.

Parmi ces photos on retrouve celle de Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Cédric Diggory, Théodore Nott, Neville Londubat, Victor Krum et bien évidemment, Drago Malfoy et Evan Potter.

Ainsi qu'un tas d'autres.

Mais aucune de ses photos n'étaient celles de Harry Potter.

**oOo**

De retour dans sa chambre Drago sortis un calendrier de sous son matelas dont il cocha une case.

Encor une journée de terminée.

Demain on serait le premier Octobre.

A partir de demain il resterait trois mois avant la fin du paris.

Trois mois avant le nouvel an.

Trois mois pour séduire Harry Potter.

… à suivre …

Et maintenant on clique sur le petit bleu en bas à gauche.

MICI

Enfin si vous n'êtes pas trop fâchés. Tombouctou est une jolie ville ! LOL

Le bêta : Alors j'ai quelques trucs importants à dire !

De une je vais t'étriper, de deux je vais t'étriper et de trois je vais t'étriper !

Pourquoi je vais t'étriper ?de une parce que depuis Tombouctou les envoies seront encore plus longs (lol déjà que je suis en Guadeloupe alors si elle part encore plus loin ! XD) De deux parce que le chapitre est fini et de trois parce que pour rien en fait Si parce que Je t'adore et qui aime bien châtie bien ! Allez continue bien !


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE1 :**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir. Chuis désolée de ne pas avoir pu y répondre snif ! snif ! snif !

**NOTE2 :**Toute mes excuses à Pikachuchette. Je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de lui faire parvenir ce chapitre pour qu'il soit corriger. SORRY SORRY SORRY.

Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois.

**NOTE3 :**Donc comme vous l'aurais compris je n'ai pas pu confier ce chapitre à mon bêta lecteur pour qu'il le corrige, je ferais de mon mieux mais il risque d'y avoir un nombre désolant de fautes d'orthographe.

Pas ma faute à moi si je suis un cas désespérée LOL.

**NOTE4 :**Je récupère mon ordi demain, donc finit le scouattage d'ordi des copines.

Mici les copines pour votre aide.

**NOTE5 :**J'ai finit de taper ce chapitre à 3h du mat. Chuis morte : paix à mon âme, alors ne soyez pas trop dur please.

La bonne nouvelle étant que j'ai pris de l'avance et que j'ai finit de rédiger les prochains trois chapitres, faut encor que je les retravaille mais chuis fière de moi.

Chapitre 4 :

Blaize se trouvait avec Drago et Pansy à la bibliothèque. Il se demandait ce qui avait poussé son ami a accepté d'aider Pansy.

En presque quatre ans, c'était la première fois que Drago cédait et pourtant dieu sait à quel point cette fille pouvait être têtu. C'est bien simple en quatre ans il ne c'était pas passé une seule journée sans qu'elle ne vienne quérir l'aide de Drago. Il fallait croire que sa persévérance avait finit par payer, puisque aujourd'hui Drago avait enfin cédait aux suppliques de la jeune Serpentarde.

Lui par contre ne savait pas comment il c'était retrouvé embarquer dans cette histoire.

Que Drago veuille aider Pansy et bien qu'il l'aide, il ne voyait pas très bien ce que lui venait faire dans cette histoire.

Enfin puisqu'il était là, autant en profitait pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs.

Un quart d'heure c'était écoulé depuis l'arrivé de Pansy, Drago et Blaize quand trois personnes entrèrent à leurs tour dans la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers leur table.

-Pansy.

-Hermione, répondit le jeune fille en bondissant de sa chaise pour embrasser sa petite amie, sous les regards amusaient de Neville et Harry et éberlueraient de Blaize et de Drago.

-Les copains laissaient moi vous présentez Blaize et Drago, enchaîna Pansy.

Drago, Blaize, je vous présente Hermione, Neville et Harry. Enfin Harry vous devez déjà le connaître, puisque c'est le petit frère de Evan.

Blaize n'écoutait plus Pansy.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Neville, il trouvait le garçon absolument adorable. De fin cheveux châtain clair qui lui tombait en mèches éparses devant de grands yeux bleu timide et craintif. Le visage un peu rond, le nez droit, de fine lèvres. Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon et Blaize ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Neville.

Ce dernier, ayant pris conscience de l'attention dont il était l'objet, arborait une jolie teinte couleur tomate qui ne passa pas inaperçus aux yeux du Serpentard, qui se disait que finalement il avait bien fait de venir. La scène ne passa pas non plus inaperçus aux yeux de Harry qui se réjouissait pour son ami.

Harry qui ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était lui aussi le sujet d'une étude minutieuse.

**oOo**

Drago était ravit, la première partie de son plan se déroulait parfaitement. Pansy était venue lui demander son aide, comme tout les jours, et comme prévu il avait accepté, à la grande surprise de son amie.

Il n'avait cependant pas envies de se retrouvait coincer, seul, pendant des heures avec quatre gamins, aussi avait il embarquait Blaize au passage.

Le pauvre n'avait rien comprit à ce qui c'était passé. Mais il c'était laissé faire quand même.

Maintenant que Harry était arrivé, il allait pouvoir passer à l'action.

La première étape consistant à nouer le contact était faite.

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table et faisait leur travail scolaire tout en bavardant.

Drago, tout comme Blaize, fut surpris de constater à quel point les quatre amis pouvaient être matures et lucides. Bien plus que la majorité des jeunes de leurs âges. Bien plus que la majorité des élèves de l'école à vrai dire.

Les deux garçons se surprirent à apprécier la présence de ses quatre jeunes pas tout à fait comme les autres.

Drago ne perdait cependant pas son objectif de vu. Il devait passer à la seconde étapes de son plan : trouvait un moyen de rester seul avec Harry, afin de faire plus ample connaissance.

Il était déjà arrivé à Drago de parler avec Harry, lorsqu'il se rendait au manoir Potter pour voir Evan, mais cela n'avait jamais été plus de quelques minutes et ne c'était guère produit plus de quatre ou cinq fois.

Il faut croire que c'était le jour de chance du jeune Malfoy car Pansy et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à les quitter pour allait se faire une petite sortis en amoureuse à Prés-au-lard, on était samedi. Puis se fut au tour de Neville, qui devait se rendre en retenus pour avoir fait exploser son chaudron de potion anti-nausée en cour la veille. Blaize ne laissa pas passer l'occasion de se retrouvait seul avec le Gryffondor et se proposa pour l'accompagner jusqu'aux cachots.

Après avoir salué Drago et Harry, et s'être excuser de leur faire faux bon, ils partirent chacun de leur coté.

-Tu peux partir aussi si tu le veux. Ca ne me dérange pas de rester seul.

Drago fut surprit de constater à quel point la voix du jeune Poufsouffle pouvait être douce et chaude. Comme une douce mélodie.

-Pourquoi voudrais tu que je parte , interrogea Drago, sincèrement curieux.

-Disons que je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas être vu seul en ma compagnie.

Le Serpentard ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir toucher par la pointe de tristesse qu'il y avait dans la voix de Harry.

Jusqu'à présent il ne c'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur le jeune garçon, mais bizarrement il sentait sa curiosité le démanger.

Harry dégageait quelque chose de particulier. Il était entouré d'une aura ou se mélangeait la douceur, la gentillesse, la chaleur de vivre mais aussi la tristesse, la mélancolie, la solitude et le plus étrange la puissance.

Drago ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise, l'aura de Harry l'écrasait. Il se demandait comment un garçon, que tous désignaient comme étant un quasi cracmol qui ne devait sa position de premier de la classe qu'à un travail acharnait et non grâce à de réelle disposition pour la magie, comme c'était le cas pour son frère et sa sœur, comment un garçon comme lui pouvait dégager une telle impression puissance.

Un mystère de plus que Drago se faisait un devoir d'élucider.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à avoir honte d'être vu avec toi, fit il en délaissant ses pensées pour reprendre la conversation.

-Merci, souria timidement Harry.

-Tu as un très beau sourire, laissa échapper Drago.

Harry se figea en entendant les mots de Drago et tourna vers le jeune homme blond un regard incrédule.

Enfin, un regard que Drago jugeait incrédule, puisqu'il lui était impossible de voir les yeux du jeune Poufsouffle avec ses grosses binocles qui lui bouffaient la moitié du visage.

Harry n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul surpris par les propos de Drago, le Serpentard lui-même ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu dire une chose pareille. Il était d'autant plus choqué qu'il avait pensé chaque mots qu'il avait dit.

Il avait vraiment trouvé que Harry avait un beau sourire, doux, timide, hésitant, mais tellement sincère.

-Merci. Je ne sais pas si tu es sincère mais merci quand même. Tu es la première personne en dehors de mon parrain et de ma marraine à m'avoir fait un compliment. C'est gentil de ta part, même si tu ne le pensais pas vraiment.

-Tu te trompe Harry. Je pensais vraiment ce que je t'ai dit. C'était sincère.

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta de faire un timide sourire à Drago, qui sentit son cœur se réchauffait à cette simple vu.

Cela bouleversa le Serpentard qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arrivé.

**oOo**

Drago rentra tard au dortoir. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter avec Harry. Il avait été agréablement surpris de pouvoir aborder des sujets aussi diverses que le sport, le politique, les cours ou encor le dernier scandale de Edwina Stellaire, la chanceuse du dernier groupe à la mode Les Némésis.

Le jeune homme avait dû admettre que cela avait été une journée agréable, il avait également dû admettre que Harry avait une culture générale nettement plus importante que celle de Ron et Evan, dont les sujets de prédilection étaient le sport, les filles, le sexe et les blagues. On pouvait ajouter les poisons et les études au palmarès de Blaize.

Quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue. Drago venait justement d'apercevoir son ami, qui visiblement l'attendait, dans leur salle commune.

-Si tu voyais ta tête, on jurerait que tu as croisé Voldemort en personne.

-Ma journée c'est bien terminer, je te remercie de me le demander, ironisa Blaize.

-Houlà ! Toi ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, fit Drago en prenant place à coté de son ami. Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec un certain Neville ?

-Comment tu le sais , s'exclama Blaize.

-C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'as dit.

Je plaisant, ajouta t il en voyant l'air incrédule de son ami. J'ai tout simplement vu comment tu le dévorais du regard cette après midi à la bibliothèque.

Je te comprend d'ailleurs, il est vraiment à croquer ce petit Griffy. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de me jeter sur lui, s'empressa t il d'ajouter en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son ami.

J'ai déjà quelqu'un d'autre en vu, crut il bon d'ajouter.

-Ah bon ! Qui , demanda Blaize à la fois soulageait de voir que Neville n'intéressait pas Drago et curieux de savoir qui avait tapé dans l'œil de son ami cette semaine.

-Hrmlfhry…., baragouina le blond.

-J'ai rien compris.

-J'ai dit que j'était intéressé par Harry, redit Drago haut et fort.

Un boum retentissant suivit cette déclaration.

C'était Blaize qui était tombé du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

-Tu plaisantes, l'interrogea Blaize.

-Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, affirma Drago.

Il s'abstint néanmoins de dire ses véritables motivations à son ami. En effet ce dernier était trop honnête, un comble pour un Serpentard, il s'empresserait d'aller voir Harry pour tout lui raconter.

Drago perdrait son paris et sa seule chance de pouvoir mettre Evan dans son lit.

-Tu m'expliques, fit Blaize, interrompant ainsi le court des pensées de son ami. J'ai dû zapper un épisode.

-Y a rien à dire. C'est juste que j'ai passé un agréable moment avec Harry tout à l'heure et j'aimerais renouveler l'expérience.

C'est un garçon vraiment surprenant. Je suis sur que vous vous entendriez bien si tu prenais la peine d'apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux.

-Pourquoi ne deviens tu pas simplement son ami ?

-Tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps. Je suis un Malfoy, je ne fais pas dans la demi mesure, il me faut tout ou rien.

Et là ce que je veux c'est Harry.

-Méfie toi tout de même, le mit en garde Blaize. Comme tu me là si bien fait remarquer Harry est différent des autres. Il est fragile, ne le blesse pas.

-Je ne suis pas Evan, se vexa Drago. Je ne fait jamais miroiter à mes conquêtes plus que ce que je suis prés à leur offrir.

-Je sais, fit simplement Blaize. Mais il n'était pas pour autant rassuré. Il avait le pressentiment que toute cette histoire aller mal se finir.

-Et toi, demanda Drago pour détourner la conversation. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Neville ?

Tu faisait une drôle de tête quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure.

Blaize entreprit de raconter à Drago ses première tentatives d'approche qui s'étaient toute soldées par des échecs.

Neville était constamment sur la défensive et lui ne savait pas comment faire pour faire comprendre au Gryffondor qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

Drago lui conseilla alors de faire la seule chose intelligente à faire dans ces cas là : c'est-à-dire faire preuve de patience et prouver à Neville qu'il était quelqu'un de confiance.

**oOo**

Au manoir Jedusor, Lord Voldemort était d'humeur maussade. Ses mangemorts avaient fait du bon travail. Ils avaient réunis des centaines de photos de beaux jeunes hommes, mais aucun n'arrivaient à la cheville de son ange aux yeux d'émeraudes.

Il s'était pourtant forcé à faire un choix et avait réduit le nombre de prétendant de plusieurs centaines à une dizaines : Drago Malfoy, Evan Potter, Ronald Weasley, Blaize Zabini, Théodore Nott, Cédric Diggory, Neville Londubat, Victor Krum, Damien Conroy et Jeffrey Eidden.

**oOo**

Au QG de l'ordre c'était l'effervescence, Lucius Malfoy venait de leur faire parvenir la liste des garçons sélectionner pas Voldemort pour portaient son héritier. Il allait falloir mettre en place des équipes de surveillance pour protéger les dix garçons.

La tache serait facilitée par le faite que sept des dix garçons étudier à Poudlard. Ils avaient également l'avantage de connaître la prophétie pour guider leurs recherches.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs déterminer que seulement trois des dix garçons avait le profil : Jeffrey Eidden, Théodore Nott et Evan Potter.

… **à suivre …**

Laisser une tite reviews si ça vous plaît.

Ca fait toujours plaisir…

Vous pouvez également laisser une reviews si ça ne vous plaît pas LOL


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE1 : **Merci à Yume-chan05, Spicy marmelade, Lady Elektra Black, Serdra, Adenoïde, Telika, Ayuluna, Katoru87, Jully Reed, Fan de fanfic, YuLu-Chan, Lily2507, Gryffondor, Petite-abeille, Pikachuchette, Mimie, Estelle01Potter, Crystal d'avalon, 666Naku, Zaïka et Harrypottermanga pour leurs reviews.** (1)**

En espérant n'avoir oublier personne. Si c'est le cas faite le moi savoir LOL

**NOTE2 :**J'ai confié ce chapitre à mon cher Pikachuchette, mais je ne l'ai pas récupéré à temps.

Ce chapitre n'ai donc pas corriger et je m'en excuse. Ne tenait pas trops compte des fautes s'il vous plait !

**NOTE3 :**J'ai deux idées de fics qui pourraient succéder à celle là.

-Drago est nouveau à l'école, il rencontre Harry est deviens son ami mais bientôt cette amitié se transforme en obsession…

UA, sans magie.

-Harry est poursuivit par Voldemort, quand il se retrouve enceint de Drago ce dernier décide, avec l'aide de ses amis, d'envoyer Harry dans le passer, aux temps des maraudeurs, pour le protéger…

Alors sondage : quelle fic voulez vous voir succéder à celle là ?

**NOTE4 :**Le truc que j'oublis toujours et dont tout le monde se moque mais qu'il faut dire quand même : aucun des persos ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowlings.

Chapitre5 :

Une semaine c'était écoulée depuis que Drago et Blaize avaient lié connaissance avec Harry, Hermione, Neville et Pansy.

Blaize était sur un petit nuage, à force de persuasion il était parvenus à obtenir un rendez vous avec Neville. Ils devaient se retrouver le jour même.

Le seul point négatif étant que Neville avait refusé que ce rendez vous soit en tête à tête. Drago avait donc sauté sur l'occasion pour s'inviter à la sortie avec Harry..

En parlant de Drago, lui aussi il pédalait dans la semoule. Toutes approches sortant du cadre de l'amitié, c'était vu opposer une fin de non recevoir.

Blaize était sur un nuage, Neville stressait, Drago fulminait et Evan jubilait.

En effet ce dernier et Ron avaient prit le partis d'espionner leur ami. Ils avaient d'abord étaient surpris de voir qu'il n'avait pas renoncé au paris, puis surpris de le voir parler à Harry comme à une personne normale, puis surpris de le voir l'inviter à une sortie prévus pour le week end à Prés au Lard.

Mais ce qui les avaient le plus surpris c'est la réaction de Harry, ou plutôt son absence de réaction, puisqu'il avait décliné toutes propositions sortant plus ou moins d u cadre de l'amitié.

Il fallait quand même avouer que dans l'ensemble cela les arrangeaient car plus longtemps Harry repousseraient les avances de Drago, plus cela augmenterait leurs chances de gagner le paris.

**oOo**

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Depuis maintenant une semaine qu'il fréquentait Drago en tant qu'ami, il lui semblait toujours que le blond cherchait à obtenir quelque chose de plus de lui.

Il avait bien une idée de ce que Drago voulait. Il connaissait sa réputation, mais cela ne lui semblait irréel. Il y avait tellement de garçon mieux que lui à Poudlard.

Tellement plus beau et plus intéressant que lui.

Aussi avait il décidé de ne pas céder aux avances, de moins en moins déguisaient, que lui faisait le serpentard. Il voulait bien être son ami, mais rein de plus.

Harry soupira une énième fois en se regardant dans la miroir. Non ! Il n'y avait aucune chance que Drago s'intéresse réellement à lui.

Cela devait être son imagination.

Un dernier regard dans le miroir, un dernier soupir, Harry remit ses lunettes en place et attrapa sa cape. Il devait se dépêcher ou il allait être en retard au rendez vous de Blaize et de Neville.

Il sourit en repensant à son ami le suppliant de ne pas le laissait aller seul à ce rencard avec le serpentard. Neville était tellement timide, c'était d'ailleurs certainement une facette qui attirait Blaize. Il voyait bien dans les yeux du serpentard brun, que ce dernier était en train de tombé fou amoureux du timide gryffondor et il en était heureux pour son ami.

-Tu es en retard Ry'.

Harry sourit en reconnaissant la voix et surtout le surnom que lui avait donné Drago.

Harry avait bien essayé de protester, mais ce fut peine perdu. D'autant plus perdu que ses amis c'étaient ligués contre lui.

Depuis une semaine Harry était donc devenus Ry'.

-Désolé Dray, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Un sourire qui s'élargit quand il vit la grimace de Drago à l'annonce de son surnom.

Ben oui ! puisque Harry n'était pas parvenus à obliger Drago de l'appelait Ry' à tout bout de champs, il avait bien fallut qu'il trouve un moyen de se venger.

Et puisqu'il avait hérité d'un surnom débile, i ne voyait pas pourquoi Drago y échapperait, donc depuis une semaine Harry était Ry' et Drago était Dray.

**oOo**

Neville était tout ce qu'il y a de plus nerveux, à l'approche de son premier rendez vous avec Blaize.

Il savait qu'il était fou amoureux du serpentard. Il avait eu le coup de foudre la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, cependant il était mort de trouille à l'idée de le lui avouait ou de se retrouver seul avec lui.

C'est dans des moments comme celui là que Neville se demandait ce qui avait prit au choixpeaux magique de l'envoyait à gryffondor. Il aurait était plus à sa place à poufsouffle avec Harry.

Neville regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller rejoindre ses amis si il na voulait pas se mettre en retard.

Quand il arriva dans le grand hall, il constata avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas en retard, mais il remarqua également avec une certaine angoisse que si es deux serpentards, à savoir Blaize et Drago, étaient déjà là.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Harry. Neville appréhendait de se retrouver seule avec les deux garçons.

-Tu es magnifique.

Neville rougit sous le compliment du brun.

-Merci. Tu es très bien toi aussi.

A cette remarque il vit un grand sourire éclairer le visage du serpentard, le rendant ainsi encor plus irrésistible aux yeux du gryffondor, qui sans rien avoir préméditer, s'approcha du jeune homme, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposés un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaize.

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, il se détacha rapidement du jeune homme en bafouillant maladroitement de piètre excuses à un Blaize Zabini qui n'écoutait rien tant il était perché sur son petit nuage.

Neville. Son Neville venait de l'embrasser. Il était aux anges.

C'est la voix de Drago, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, qui ramena les deux tourtereaux sur terre.

-Tu es en retard Ry'.

**oOo**

La journée c'était bien déroulée.

Blaize et Neville ne c'étaient pas quittés d'une semelle, vaquant à leurs occupations main dans la main, tandis que Drago et Harry avaient tenu compagnie aux amoureux, en discutant de tout et de rien tout en se demandant pour quelles raisons au juste ils se trouvaient là.

Prés au Lard était bondé d'élèves, qui couraient d'un magasin à l'autre dans le but de dénicher le costume idéal pour le bal d'halloween qui devait avoir lieux deux semaines plus tard.

Blaize c'était dépêché d'inviter Neville à l'accompagner et à sa plus grande joie ce dernier avait accepté.

Drago quand à lui c'était vu essuyer un refus de la part de Harry. Vexé il avait invité le premier garçon qu'il avait croisé, et ce dernier avait accepté.

Drago irait donc au bal d'halloween avec Cédric Diggory, un élève de sixième année, de la maison poufsouffle.

**oOo**

Malgré l'agréable journée qu'il avait passé avec Neville, Blaize et Drago, Harry se sentait d'humeur maussade en rentrant dans son dortoir ce soir là.

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il était juste triste d'avoir refuser d'accompagner Drago au bal d'halloween. Il aurait aimé dire oui, mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à refuser. Résultat Drago avait invité Cédric Diggory le préfet de sa maison.

Cette année non plus Harry n'irait pas au bal.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait triste Harry décida d'aller chercher du réconfort auprès de son parrain.

Il aurait pu aller voir ses parents, mais il savait que ses derniers ne chercheraient pas à le réconforter et le jetteraient hors de leurs appartements.

Ses parents le toléraient à peine pendant les grandes vacances. Il passait les autres, notamment celle de noël au château avec la famille de Rémus. Il avait l'interdiction de venir les déranger à Poudlard.

Les parents de Harry, tout comme Rémus et Pétunia, travaillaient à Poudlard et à ce titre y étaient loger en période scolaire.

James Potter était professeur de vol, Lily prof d'arithmancie, Rémus prof de DCFM et Pétunia l'assistante de Mme Pomfrey à l'infirmerie.

Harry avait donc décidé d'aller voir Rémus. Il mit sa cape et prit la carte du maraudeur que son parrain lui avait donné au début de sa première année. Les autres anciens maraudeurs étaient tous convaincus que la carte avait été perdu, aucun d'eux ne se doutaient qu'elle était entre les mains du dernier des Potter.

Il arriva facilement aux appartements de son parrain et donna le mot de passe pour que le tableau, qui en garder l'entrée, le laisse passer.

-Pleine lune.

Le tableau pivota libérant ainsi le passage.

-Harry ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite.

-J'aimerais te parler. Enfin si tu as le temps, fit timidement Harry.

-Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours le temps pour toi, lui répondit Rémus avec un doux sourire.

Sans même y réfléchir Harry ce précipita dans les bras protecteur de son parrain pour y pleurait tout son saoul.

Ce n'est qu'une fois calmer qu'il raconta tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sous le regard bienveillant mais aussi un peu inquiet de Rémus.

Ce dernier maudissait James et Lily pour le mal qu'ils faisaient à son fragile petit ange.

Il les maudissait pour avoir réussis à convaincre leur fils qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer et surtout qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimer.

C'était ça, ce qui rongeait le cœur de Harry. Il était en train de tombé amoureux de Drago Malfoy, mais il était persuadé qu'il n'avait le droit, aussi repoussait il toutes les avances que pouvaient lui faire le jeune Malfoy.

-Ecoute moi Harry, fit Rémus d'une voix tendue. Je vais te raconter une histoire

-Quelle histoire , demanda Harry intriguer.

-Ecoute d'abord. Ensuite tu comprendras.

Harry acquiesça pour montrer qu'il était tout ouïe. Rémus commença son récit.

-Il y à longtemps vivait un garçon qui était atteint d'une étrange et grave maladie.

A cause de cette maladie il en était venu à se convaincre que jamais il n'aurait le droit d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour.

Le garçon est entré au collège et il s'y est fait des amis. Il est même tombé amoureux de la grande sœur d'une de ses amies, bien qu'elle soit une moldue.

Il était passionnément amoureux, mais comme je te l'ai dit à cause de sa condition il pensait ne pas avoir le droit d'être aimer.

Sept années se sont écoulés durant lesquels il à tus ses sentiments et un jour, la sœur de celle qu'il aimait vint lui apprendre que cette dernière allait se marier, avec un homme qui possédait une importante société de vente de perceuse.

Le garçon fut sincèrement heureux pour elle, mais en même temps il sentit son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Plus le temps passait, plus la date fatidique du mariage approchait et plus il se laissait dépérir. Ses amis tentèrent en vain de l'aider, mais il ne voulait rien dire du mal qui le rongeait, et puis la veille du mariage de son amour , la sœur de celle-ci revint le voir.

Ce jour là le garçon lui avoua tout de son amour pour son aînée, ainsi que de sa maladie qui faisait de lui un être immonde et indigne d'être aimer.

La jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle écouta le discours du garçon puis s'en alla sans un mots, le laissant seule avec sa détresse.

Il pleura toute la nuit et le lendemain, jour fatidique du mariage de celle qu'il aimait, il s'éveilla des les premières lueurs de l'aube, se rendit dans la salle de bain et se trancha les veines pour mettre un terme définitif à ses souffrances.

Heureusement pour lui le bruit que fit son corps en heurtant le sol de la salle de bain, réveilla ses amis qui accoururent pour voir ce qui se passait, et qui le trouvant gisant inconscient dans une marre de sang, le conduisirent rapidement à l'infirmerie.

Il ne se réveilla que deux jour plus tard et la première choses qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le visage de sa bien aimée, qui lui flanqua une gifle magistrale.

Elle le traita d'idiot, d'imbécile et de tout un tas de nom d'oiseaux que la bienséance m'interdit de te répéter.

Une fois calmer elle lui avoua tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle lui avoua qu'elle allait faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie en épousant Vernon Dursley juste pour l'oublier, mais que par chance sa sœur Lily était arrivé à temps pour lui raconter toute l'histoire. Elle lui avoua sa peur de le perdre quand elle avait apprit sa tentative de suicide et pour finir elle lui avoua que si il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse de sa vie un enfer, il avait tout intérêts à l'épouser. Il tenta de protester arguant qu'il ne pouvait pas à cause de sa maladie et de tout un tas d'autres considérations, mais elle balaya toutes ses protestation du revers de la main et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment il c'est retrouvé marier moins d'un mois plus tard et il en est encor très heureux aujourd'hui.

D'autant plus heureux qu'il a un filleul extraordinaire, même si peu de personne le voit. Une femme aimante et une fille de quatre ans, qui adore faire des bêtises et bientôt un second enfant.

Il a ce qu'il a toujours désirer : une famille.

Harry était ému jusqu'aux larmes, c'était la première fois que son parrain lui conté cette partie de son passé. Il savait ce que se dernier avait voulu lui démontrait en lui parlant de sa propre expérience.

Rémus voulais qu'il comprenne que les apparences ne comptaient pas, que ce n'est pas parce qu'il était hideux qu'il n'avait pas le droit de tenté sa chance.

Rémus lui conseillait de ne pas commettre les même erreurs que lui et de suivre son cœur, car il y aurait toujours quelque part des personnes capables de voir au-delà des apparences et d'aimer les gens pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment et non pas pour leur physique ou leur argent.

Et qui sait, peut être que Harry avait trouvé cette personne en Drago.

… à suivre …

**(1)**PS : quand j'ai commencé cette fic je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de soutient, cette semaine j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews. Chuis aux anges, alors merci, merci, merci…


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE1: **Merci à SamaraXX, YuLu-Chan, Jully Reed, Serdra, Egwene Al'Vere, Spicy marmelade, Lilly Margot, Pikachuchette, Ayuluna, petite-abeille, Bluyeshot3, Estelle01, Shinangel, Slydawn, Fan de fanfic, Macatou, RazielTheSoulEater, didi, Alexiel, Yohina, Gryffondor, Maélissa, 666Naku, Katoru87, Efriliane, Crystal d'avalon, System, Elise et WITN.

Comme d'hab j'espère n'avoir oublier personne. Si c'est la cas je présente mes plus humbles excuses à ceux et celles que j'aurais oublié **_GOMEN._**

**NOTE2 :** Je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews désolée…vraiment désolée.

**NOTE3 :** Merci à mon cher bêta lecteur qui continus de corriger mes bourdes.

**NOTE4 :** Je suis fane des séries Prison Break et Esprits criminel, si vous savez ou je peux trouver des fics sur ces séries je vous en serez extrêmement reconnaissante. A moins que l'un ou l'une d'entre vous connaisse une formule magique pour apprendre l'anglais en peu de temps. **_LOL _**

**NOTE5 :** Pour ma prochaine fic vous avez élu la seconde : celle ou Harry se retrouve enceint de Drago et est envoyé dans le passé.

Je m'excuse pour ceux qui voulais l'autre, mais qu'il ne s'en fasse pas dés que j'ai un créneau de libre, donc dés que je serais parvenus à mettre un terme à au moins deux de mes fics je m'attellerais à son écriture. **_KISS_**

Chapitre 6 :

Poudlard était en effervescence. Dans quelques jours auraient lieu le grand bal annuel d'halloween.

Il n'était pas rare les élèves de l'école, filles et garçons, qui courraient de boutique en boutique pour acheter le dernier accessoire qui complèterait leur costume. Harry avait du accompagner chacun de ses amis dans leur chasse aux costumes. Dans le plus grand secret, il s'en était lui-même choisit un, mais n'en avait parlé à personne car il n'était pas encor décidé à aller au bal.

Il était d'ailleurs le seul du groupe à ne pas avoir de cavalier ou de cavalière.

Drago y allait avec Cédric Diggory, Blaize avec Neville, Hermione avec Pansy, Evan se rendait au bal avec Théodore Nott un serpentard de cinquième année et Ron y allait avec Mégane.

Harry était le seul à être seul.

**oOo**

Le jour du bal arriva rapidement.

Harry et ses amis étant de maisons différentes, ils c'étaient tous donnés rendez vous dans la salle sur demande pour se préparer. Harry n'étant présent que pour aider ses amis a mettre la touche final à leur costume.

Hermione et Pansy avaient choisit des costumes assortis de poupées gothiques.

Bleu nuit pour Hermione et rouge sang pour Pansy. Les costumes en eux même étaient composés de nombreux jupons que l'on superposé pour donner du volume à une jupe de dentelles. Venais ensuite un haut aux manches évasées par-dessus lequel se posait un corset de couleur noir dans les deux cas. Le costume était complété par des bas et un ras de cou.

Hermione avait opté pour des chaussures à verni tandis que Pansy avait préféré des bottines noire.

Elles étaient coiffées de boucles anglaises dans lesquelles elles avaient noué des ruban de la même couleur que leur costume.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient magnifiques.

Blaize était parvenus à convaincre Neville de prendre lui aussi un costume assortis au sien.

Ayant optait pour un déguisement de prince charmant : collant blanc, short ridicule, manches bouffantes et chapeau à plume, Neville c'était retrouvé affubler d'une robe à froufrou et d'une perruque blonde.

Il faisait une princesse plus que désirable.

A eux deux ils formaient un couple royal des plus convaincant.

Ce fut enfin au tour de Drago de se montrait, et quand il le vit Harry sentit son cœur raté un battement tant le jeune homme blond était beau dans son déguisement.

Drago c'était choisit un costume d'ange. Il se composait d'un pantalon de cuir blanc, vraiment très moulant. D'une chemise de soie, blanche elle aussi, et dont Drago n'avait pas fermé les trois boutons du haut dévoilant ainsi son torse parfaitement muscler. Un sortilège appliquait sur la chemise donner l'illusion de deux grandes ailes blanches dans son dos, et pour finir ses cheveux blond lâcher aux quatre vent lui tombait en cascade sur les épaules.

C'était un costume qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

Drago était absolument magnifique…et il le savait.

Vint enfin l'heure de se rendre à la fête. Les amis de Harry tentèrent une dernière fois de le convaincre de les accompagnaient, mais devant l'obstination de ce dernier a refuser, ils durent se résoudre a abandonner la partie et à aller au bal sans lui.

**oOo**

La soirée se déroulait parfaitement. L'ambiance était festive et tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser.

A 23h les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent laissant passer la plus belle des créatures que l'on puisse imaginer.

Le silence s'abattit tandis que tout le monde se demandait qui était ce garçon magnifique qui se tenait timidement sur le pas de la porte.

Un corps menu et finement muscler. Le visage fin. Les traits doux. Le nez droit et les lèvres vermeilles. Deux émeraudes à la place des yeux et de fin cheveux couleur corbeau, attaché en catogan sur la nuque et dont plusieurs mèches rebelle tombées de manière éparses sur le visage.

Vêtu d'un short de cuir noire. De botte qui se fermaient par une grosse boucle d'argent et d'un court débardeur, aussi noir que le reste du costume et qui dévoilait une large portion de l'estomac. Sans oublier deux grande ailes noires qui parachevaient l'ensemble.

Harry Rémus Potter venait de faire son entrée déguiser en ange déchu.

Personne ne le reconnut.

**oOo**

Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à venir. En voyant tout les regards posaient sur lui il se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'il ferait mieux de faire demi tour sur le champ.

Ca c'était avant qu'il n'aperçoive Drago.

Il inspira profondément et se dirigea d'un pas ferme et décider vers le serpentard blond.

-Accepterais tu de danser avec moi ? demanda timidement Harry.

-Avec plaisir, lui répondit Drago.

Ce dernier était incapable de détaché ses yeux du regard émeraude de l'inconnus qui se tenait devant lui.

Il se souvint qu'il avait déjà rencontré ce regard dans le passé, c'était par un après midi du mois d'août, sur le chemin de travers, il y avait quelques années de cela..

-Tu danses bien.

Harry rougit sous le compliment de son amis.

-Merci. Toi aussi, bafouilla Harry qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de contrôler les battements de son cœur qui avait tendance à s'emballer par la trop grande promiscuité de leurs deux corps.

Tout en dansant, Drago observa attentivement son cavalier, il avait totalement oublier Cédric. Il avait la curieuse impression de connaître la personne avec qui il dansait.

Cette voix. Ce sourire…

Il ne savait pas ou mais il les avait déjà vu et entendus, mais il était tout de même sur de les connaître.

Mais où ?

-Excuse moi de te demandais ça, mais est ce qu'on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? demanda Drago. J'ai l'impression de te connaître. Comment t'appels tu ?

Surpris Harry s'arrêta brusquement de danser. Il fixa son regard émeraude dans celui argent de son ami pour voir si ce dernier était sérieux, et il vit que c'était la cas.

Drago ne l'avait pas reconnus.

Un sourire vint alors éclairer le visage de Harry. Peu importe ce qu'il se passerait ce soir, Drago ne serait jamais que cela venait de lui

Mu par une envies soudaine, un peu comme Neville quelques semaine plus tôt, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, noua ses bras autour du cou de Drago et posa ses lèvres sur celles du serpentard.

Ce dernier mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, puis reprenant pied dans la réalité il enserra la taille du garçon avec ses bras rapprochant au maximum le jeune poufsouffle de son corps. Il approfondit d'avantage le baiser en insinuant sa langue entre les lèvres de Harry, quelque peu surpris ce dernier se laissa néanmoins faire. Ravis de la tournure qu'avait prit les évènements.

Trop accaparé l'un par l'autre, les deux garçons ne se rendirent pas compte que toute l'attention se focalisait sur eux. Pas plus qu'ils ne virent, qu'a l'abri des regards, une ombre se délectait du spectacle en se réjouissant par avance de ce que son maître lui dirait quand il lui aurait rapporté que cet ange brun qu'il recherchait depuis prés de 3 ans venait de faire sa réapparition à Poudlard.

Ne resterait plus qu'à découvrir de qui il s'agissait.

**oOo**

Harry finit par se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. D'un geste brusque il se dégagea des bras du blond et se précipita or de la salle.

En essayant de rejoindre la salle sur demande, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne regardais pas ou j'allais. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal j'espère, demanda Harry en tendant sa main vers la personne qu'il avait bousculé et qu'il reconnut comme étant son frère.

Evan, s'exclama t il surprit.

Evan s'apprêtait à injurier copieusement l'abruti qui avait osé le bousculer, quand son regard se posa sur le mec le plus canon, sexy et bandant qu'il au jamais vu.

-On se connaît, questionna l'aîné des Potter.

Non ! je ne crois pas, continua t il. Je m'en souviendrais.

Evan c'était relevé et c'était dangereusement rapproché de don cadet, obligeant même ce dernier a reculé jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dos au mur.

-Mais on peut arranger ça.

Harry n'aima pas du tout le regard de prédateur que lui lançait son frère, il était d'autant plus inquiet que si l'on jugeait son haleine Evan tenait une sacrée cuite.

Plus que ça même. Dans la mesure ou il ne l'avait pas reconnu et qu'il était à deux doigt de se jetait sur lui.

Tout les sens de Harry, ainsi que son instinct, lui conseillaient de ficher la camps à toute vitesse, mais avant même qu'il ai pu esquissé le moindre geste il se retrouva acculer contre le mur, les lèvres de son frère soudaient aux siennes. Sa langue s'égarant dans sa bouche et sa main pressé sur son entre jambe.

Horrifiait Harry mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais quand les mains du gryffondor cherchèrent à se faufilaient dans son short, il retrouva toutes ses capacités envoyant, par la même occasion, Evan s'écrasait à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Sans même prendre le temps de vérifier si son frère allait bien, Harry reprit sa course vers la salle sur demande ou il s'enferma pour essayer de se calmer et de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

En moins d'une heure il avait embrassé plus de garçon qu'au cour de ces quatorze dernières années. Et l'un d'entre eux était son frère.

Choqué et épuisé Harry trouva néanmoins la force de se changeait et de ranger son costume avant de revêtir son vieil uniforme, ainsi que ses horribles lunettes. Il s'effondra en larmes dans l'un des fauteuil ou il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

**oOo**

Drago avait passé une soirée agréable.

Cédric était un garçon charmant et intelligent. Ensuite ce mystérieux garçon était arrivé. Ils avaient dansé ensemble, et c'était même embrassé.

Une chose le perturbait : il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Harry. Même quand il embrassait l'ange déchu, une partie de ses pensées étaient pour le jeune poufsouffle.

L'ange déchu était repartis aussi subitement qu'il était arrivé et Drago était retourné auprès de Cédric. Plus le temps passait, plus il pensait à Harry. Se demandant ce que le garçon pouvait bien faire ou encor si il ne s'ennuyait pas trop ou si il ne se sentait pas un peu seul.

Ni tenant plus, il prit congé auprès de ses amis et de son cavalier pour retourner à la salle sur demande ou Harry avait promis de les attendre pour qu'ils lui racontent leur soirée.

Le spectacle qu'il vit en arrivant lui serra le cœur.

Harry se tenait là. Endormit dans un fauteuil. Le visage baignait de larmes.

Drago n'au plus qu'une seule envie dés cet instant : prendre le garçon dans ses bras pour le consoler et le protéger.

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il était en train d'éprouvé vis-à-vis de Harry, Drago se décida enfin à admettre ce que son cœur lui criait depuis des jours, mais qu'il se refusait à voir.

Il était tombé amoureux de Harry Rémus Potter.

…à suivre…

Question : Ca vous à plus ? si oui vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Comment ça non…mais si c'est le ti bouton bleu en bas à gauche.

Mon beta et moi avons quelques problèmes de communication ses dernier temps. Dans le soucis de publier cette fic en temps et en heures comme promis je suis dans l'obligation de vous mettre un chapitre non corriger.

Encor une fois…

Désolée LOL


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne sont pas à moi…dommage… mais l'histoire si…lol

Non non je vous assures que vous ne souffrez pas d'hallucination ceci est bien le chapitre 7 d'un vilain petit canard.

Je tiens à vous rappelez qu'il est interdit de tuer, torturer, scalper, maudire l'auteur et autres joyeusetés du même genre surtout si vous voulez avoir la suite de cette histoire.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews (auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre SNIF) et désolée pour ce retard. N'oubliez pas, pas taper pas taper MICI.

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

Draco resta figer quelques instant ne sachant que faire. Devait il réveillait Harry pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il se mette dans cet état ou au contraire le laisser se reposer pour qu'il puisse se remettre de ses émotions. Il jugea préférable de le laisser dormir, ils auraient tout le temps pour discuter le lendemain.

Il prit délicatement Harry dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au lit qu'il venait de faire apparaître au milieu de la pièce. Il y déposa son précieux fardeau puis le délesta de ses chaussures et de ses lunettes afin que le jeune homme soit plus à l'aise pour dormir. Il resta quelque secondes immobile face au spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui, ainsi donc Harry et le mystérieux ange avec lequel il avait danser quelques heures plus tôt n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Harry et lui aller avoir une très longue conversation demain, mais pour le moment il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Draco ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au pays des rêves.

**oOo**

Blaize, Neville, Pansy et Hermione s'amusaient tous beaucoup au bal d'halloween. Ils s'amusaient tellement qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer et ce n'est que sur les coups de 3h du matin que Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils avaient oublié que Harry les attendait dans la salle sur demande pour qu'ils leur fassent part de la soirée, se maudissant intérieurement elle se saisit de Blaize, Neville et Pansy qui dansaient ensemble et les entraîna à sa suite à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Arrivaient devant la porte qui donnait accès à la salle sur demande Hermione n'était plus la seule à s'insultée de tout les noms et le pire dans tout cela et qu'ils savaient que Harry ne leur reprocherait même pas d'avoir manquer à leur parole.

En entrant dans la salle ils s'attendaient à tout sauf au spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Draco dormait paisiblement et il était en charmante compagnie pour le peu qu'ils pouvaient en juger, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune Poufsouffle. Las de les attendre il devait être rentrée dans son dortoir, ils n'avaient plus qu'a faire de même et attendre de voir Harry dans la grande salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner pour s'excuser de leur comportement, mais alors qu'ils allaient repartir un objet attira l'attention de Neville, il s'agissait de la paire de lunette de Harry que Draco avait posé sur la table de chevet. Le regard de Neville passa de Harry aux lunettes et des lunettes à Harry jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit.

«Harry !», ne put il s'empêcher de crier. Attirant ainsi l'attention de ses amis sur la minuscule silhouette qui était blottit dans les bras de Draco et réveillant ce dernier par la même occasion.

« Qu'est qui passe » marmonna Draco.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux tout en se redressant lentement, chose rendu un peu difficile par la présence de Harry qui c'était littéralement agrippé à lui.

La présence de ses amis acheva de le réveiller.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

« On avait promis à Harry que l'on viendrais lui raconter notre soirée, mais on a un peu oublié l'heure » avoua piteusement Pansy.

« Et toi tu nous expliques » demanda Blaize en désignant Harry. « C'est Harry n'est ce pas ».

Draco se contenta de hochait affirmativement la tête. Que pouvait il faire d'autre ? Il avait conscience de ce qui se passait dans la tête de ses amis en cet instant. Ils savaient toutes les questions que ces derniers se posaient, car il se posait les mêmes et la principale d'entre elles étant comment était ce possible que personne n'ai jamais remarqué à quel point Harry était magnifique.

Pour être honnête il n'aurait lui-même jamais découvert la vérité sans ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Et d'ailleurs que c'était il passé au juste ? Pourquoi avait il retrouvé son Harry en larmes et prostré dans un fauteuil ? Il avait envies de savoir mais il savait, ou plutôt présenté qu'il fallait d'abords laisser Harry se reposait et reprendre des forces.

« Que voulez vous que je vous dises. Je ne sais rien de plus que vous ».

« D'accord mais comment tu expliques que notre Harry se soit transformer en véritable bombe sexuelle en l'espace d'une nuit ».

Cette réflexion valu à Blaize un regard noir de la part de Draco ainsi qu'un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de son petit ami.

« Quoi ? Ne me regardais pas comme ça. Je ne fait que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ».

« Je ne pense pas que Harry ce soit métamorphosé en une seule nuit »

« Qu'est ce que tu veut dire Hermione ».

« Réfléchissais, si il existait une formule magique pour rendre les gens plus beau ça se saurait depuis longtemps et sans vouloir être méchante ça ferait belle lurette que les parents de Harry y aurait eu recourt ».

« D'accord jusque là je suis ton raisonnement 'Mione. Mais dans ce cas comment tu expliques ça », l'interrogea Pansy en désignant Harry qui dormait toujours profondément.

« La croissance »

Ce fut un « HEIN ! » général qui accueillit la déclaration de Hermione.

« Bah oui la croissance. Quand nous grandissons nous changeons. Je suis différente de ce que j'étais il y a cinq ou dix ans. Pourquoi il n'en serais pas de même pour Harry ? ».

« Tu ne penses pas que sa famille s'en serait rendu compte si c'était le cas »

« La famille de Harry ? » demanda Neville d'un air septique. « Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il connaisse sa date de naissance. Nan mais c'est vrai. Sans blague. Depuis bientôt quatre ans que je le connais je n'ai jamais vu ses parents, Evan ou encor Megan le lui fêtait. Alors pour ce qui est du reste je vous laisse imaginer ».

La conversation fut interrompu par des gémissements provenant du lit. Draco s'approcha pour constater que Harry s'agiter dans son sommeil, visiblement en proie à un cauchemar. Le jeune homme blond se pencha sur le petit brun et entreprit de le réveillait en douceur.

« Harry. Harry réveil toi ».

« Mhhh. Quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe? ».

« Tu était en train de faire un cauchemar ».

Il fallut quelques minutes à Harry pour comprendre ou il se trouvait et avec qui. Quand il fut parfaitement réveillait il se rendit compte que ses amis le regardaient tous de manière étrange, c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il ne portait plus ses lunettes.

« NOOOON » hurla t il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même tout en tentant de dissimulait son visage. « Ne me regardais pas ».

Draco, Blaize, Neville, Pansy et Hermione furent prit de court par la crise de panique de Harry. Ils se maudissaient intérieurement. Ils auraient pourtant du y penser. Harry ne voulais pas que les gens le voient, il était persuadé d'être un monstre, c'est pour cette raison qu'il se dissimulait derrière ses immondes lunettes, lunettes qui soit dit en passant il faudrait changer pensa Draco.

« Harry. Calme toi. Tout va bien » tenta de le rassurait Draco.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas. Il était renfermé sur lui et ne cessait de répéter la même litanie de mots.

« Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non… ».

Draco ne savait pas comment calmer son ami aussi fit il la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, et qui il devait l'avouer mourrait d'envies de faire depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il saisit le visage de son bien aimé entre ses mains, s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles vermeille de jeune Poufsouffle. Le baiser eu l'effet escompté puisque Harry se calma presque instantanément mais Draco n'abandonna pas pour autant ses lèvres, il comptait bien profiter encor un peu du premier baiser qu'il échangeait avec Harry, ou plutôt non du second puisqu'il avait déjà eu la chance d'embrassé le jeune homme quelques heures plus tôt.

**oOo**

Il n'y avait rien, ni personne. Il avançait encor et encor mais il était cerné par les ténèbres. Il avait peur et se sentait seul, c'est alors qu'il le vit se dressait devant lui. Il était beau, très beau même mais il lui faisait peur et quand il vit les yeux couleur sang du seigneur de ténèbre se posait sur lui Harry se mit a courir, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en lui lui criait de partir le plus loin possible de cet homme. Harry courait, courait même si il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'échappé à cet homme, cependant quelque chose ou quelqu'un le poussait a courir. Toujours plus vite et toujours plus loin et alors qu'il était sur le point de ce faire rattraper il sentit une présence douce et rassurante à ses cotés, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre d'où elle venait et quand il fut enfin rejoint par le seigneur des ténèbre il porta sa main à son ventre, il était prêt à se battre pour lui mais aussi et surtout pour ce petit être qui grandissait en lui…

« Harry. Harry réveil toi »

Harry ne comprenait plus se qui se passait. Ou était celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom ?et pourquoi les ténèbres avaient elles si soudainement céder leur place à la lumière ?

« Mhhh. Quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe? ».

« Tu était en train de faire un cauchemar ».

Harry se redressa pour constater qu'il se trouvait d'en la salle sur demande avec ses amis. Tout ceci n'avait donc était qu'un affreux cauchemar, cela avait pourtant eu l'air si réel.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la manière dont ses amis le dévisager et quand il comprit…

Harry ne comprenais pas ce qui ce passait, il entendait la voix de Draco mais malgré tout ses efforts il ne parvenait pas à la rejoindre. La peur était trop forte, ils l'avaient vu, maintenant ils allaient le haïr, le rejeter. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses amis, en particulier Draco.

Harry était sur le point de se laissait sombrer plus profondément et de se renfermer sur lui-même quand il sentit une légère pression sur ses lèvres et une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il se laissa porter par ses sensations et quand il ouvrit les yeux il constata qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Draco et que celui-ci était en train de l'embrasser. Une chose était sur pour Harry c'est que si il tait en train de rêver il ne voulait plus se réveiller. Jamais.

**oOo**

Blaize, Hermione, Pansy et Neville regardaient Harry et Draco s'embrassaient, leurs amis avaient l'air de les avoir complètement oublier, eux par contre en profiter largement après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on avait l'occasion de voir un spectacle pareil.

« A votre avis ils peuvent tenir combien de temps sans respirer ».

Cette remarque valu à Blaize un nouveau coup de coude dans les cotes, de la part de Hermione cette fois ci.

« Ben quoi ? c'est une question tout ce qui a de plus légitime ». riposta Blaize « En tout cas j'aimerais bien qu'ils me donnent leur truc. T'ai pas d'accord avec moi Nev ».

Cette nouvelle remarque lui valu encor un coup de coude dans les cotes. Coup judicieusement portait par Draco qui c'était enfin décidé à lâcher les lèvres de Harry.

Il détourna son attention de son ami pour la reporter sur Harry.

« Harry est ce que ça vas ? ».

Harry hocha timidement le tête.

« Oui ça vas » lui répondit un Harry toujours un peu sous le choc de tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le bal. « Tu ? Vous n'êtes pas fâcher ? ».

« Pourquoi est ce que nous serions fâcher Harry » l'interrogea Pansy.

« Ben…Pour ça » répondit le jeune Poufsouffle en se désignant. « Vous savez je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus être mes amis »

Cette fois se fut au tour de Hermoine d'attirait Harry vers elle pour prendre son ami dans ses bras. Draco s'arrangea tout de même pour garder un bras autour de la taille du brun. A vrai dire il ne l'avait pas lâcher depuis que ce dernier c'était réveiller de son cauchemar.

« On t'aime Harry et soit sur que cela ne changera jamais. Qu'importe ton apparence même si je dois avouer que je te trouve on ne peut plus sexy ».

Harry releva brusquement le tête en entendant les dernières paroles de la jeune Serdaigle.

« Pardon. Qu'est ce que tu a dit » lui demanda t il. Il était persuadé d'avoir mal entendu ou interpréter les mots de son amie.

« Tu es beau Harry. Plus que ça même. Et je dois avouer que si je n'avais pas une préférence certaine pour les filles je te sauterais dessus sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ».

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça » s'indignèrent Pansy et Draco.

Harry les regardaient tous comme si ils débarquaient de la quatrième dimension. Tout allait tellement vite.

Tout changeait si vite. Cela lui faisait peur.

**oOo **

Draco regardait Harry qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont le jeune Poufsouffle prenait cette histoire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Harry pensait du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ou plutôt des baisers. Un sourire rêveur s'installa sur les lèvres du Serpentard au souvenir de ses baisers. Il y avait également tout un tas de questions que se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des questions qui avaient besoin de réponse.

« Harry je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle ».

Draco sentit le jeune homme se tendre dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aimerais juste éclaircir deux ou trois choses avec toi en particulier une étrange histoire d'ange noir qui et venu me séduire au bal si tu vois ce que je veux dire ».

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'évocation de ce qu'il avait fait, ce que Draco trouva positivement mignon. Ce dernier dû d'ailleurs faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se jeter sur le petit brun. Mais bon ils n'étaient pas tout seul alors il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour de la taille du frêle jeune homme.

**oOo**

Dans un lugubre manoir le Lord que l'on-ne-nomme-pas jubiler. Enfin, il venait enfin de retrouver la trace de celui qu'il rechercher depuis tant d'année, son espion avait vraiment fait du bon travail. Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas se saisit d'une coupure de journal et passa amoureusement son index sur le doux visage de Harry.

« Bientôt mon amour. Bientôt nous serons réunis et alors rien ni personne ne pourra plus nous séparait ? Je t'en fait le serment ».

Un rire dément s'éleva dans la sinistre demeure tandis qu'a des milliers de kilomètres de là un jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude s'éveillait d'un cauchemar dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux yeux d'argent.

… **à suivre …**

Alors verdict ???

Si vous avait aimé vous voyez le ti bouton bleu en bas à gauche… et bien on appuis dessus et on lâche une reviews.

HELP recherche Bêta lecteur ou lectrice. Je suis une quiche en orthographe j'ai essayé de corriger le plus fautes possible mais c'est pas gagné alors Help me Please. Svp svp svp svp svp. Merchi !!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer :Les personnages ne sont malheureusement toujours pas à moi…SNIF ! Mais je ne désespère pas !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews.  
Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait autant de dingues, il faut l'être pour accepter de devenir mon bêta. Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui se sont proposés et si j'avais pu j'aurais dit oui à tout le monde, mais je ne le peux pas Désolée.   
Merci à Efriliane d'avoir accepté de devenir ma bêta. Pour toutes réclamations suivez mon regard LOL  
Et maintenant place au chapitre 8.

Chapitre 8 :

Harry redoutait la conversation que Draco voulait avoir avec lui, il se demandait ce que le Serpentard pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Oh bien sur il se doutait que Draco lui demanderait quelques éclaircissements concernant la soirée mais que pouvait il répondre à ça ? Qu'il avait été rongé par la jalousie et que c'est ce qui l'avait décidé à se rendre au bal et à lui sauter dessus au sens le plus littéral du terme. Draco allait se moquer de lui, il allait lui dire de prendre un miroir et de se regarder dedans, que jamais personne ne pourrait s'intéresser à lui de manière plus qu'amicale. Bien sur il avait entendu Hermione lui dire qu'il était beau, mais Hermione était son amie elle lui avait certainement dit ça pour lui faire plaisir, il suffisait de voir comment ils le regardaient tous depuis tout à l'heure.

Draco avait conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry. Il sentait bien que le jeune Poufsouffle était tendu depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il devait avoir une conversation tout les deux. 

« Harry »

A l'entente de son nom le jeune homme redressa la tête, Draco resta subjuguer par les magnifiques orbes émeraudes de Harry. Il n'était pas le seul Blaize, Neville, Hermione et Pansy ne se lassaient pas du spectacle et si jusqu'à présent Evan, Draco ou encore Ron étaient les références de Poudlard en matière de mecs beaux et sexy il était certain que la population féminine et masculine du collège allaient devoir revoir leur jugement car sans vouloir rabaisser Draco et les autres ces derniers étaient loin d'égaler Harry.

« Drago ? »

Harry commençait à s'inquiéter du silence de ses amis. Il trouvait qu'ils agissaient de manière étrange, ils restaient là à le fixer sans dire un mot. Cette situation commençait vraiment à le mettre mal à l'aise.  
Prenant conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire Draco se ressaisit.

« Désolé Harry. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées ».  
« C'est pas grave. Dit moi juste ce que tu voulais me demander ».  
« Pourquoi est ce que tu portes ses immondes lunettes ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu éprouves ainsi le besoin de te cacher ? ».  
« C'est pourtant évident. Si je les mets c'est parce que personne ne doit voir mon visage, mes parents seraient très en colère contre moi si ils venaient à apprendre que j'ai osé me montrer. Je suis un monstre. Personne ne doit me voir ».

Draco, Blaize et les autres se regardèrent stupéfaits. Harry ne pouvait pas sérieusement penser ce qu'il venait de leur dire.

« Euh…Harry…est ce que tu as déjà prit la peine de te regarder dans une glace ».  
« Bien sur. Tous les matins, pourquoi cette question Hermione ??? ».  
« Tu es sérieux quand tu dis que tu te considères comme un monstre » renchérit Pansy.  
« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir » fit Harry sincèrement surpris pas les propos et l'attitude de ses amis.  
« Ou on veut en venir ? A ce que Hermione t'as dit tout à l'heure, à savoir que tu es magnifique Harry ».  
« Ce n'est pas gentil de vous moquer de moi. Je sais que vous dites ça uniquement pour ne pas me faire de la peine. Parce que vous êtes mes amis. Mais il est inutile de mentir pour me faire plaisir. Je sais que je suis moche, ma famille me l'a assez souvent dit, je l'accepte. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute manière ».

Pour le coup Draco aurait aimé pouvoir maudire tous les Potter, Evan compris, jusqu'à la douzième génération au moins. Ils avaient complètement détruit le peu de confiance et d'estime que Harry pouvait avoir de lui-même et à force de lui répéter qu'il était un monstre ce dernier avait finit pas s'en convaincre, tant et si bien qu'ils leur seraient difficile de lui faire croire le contraire. Difficile mais pas impossible. Draco était persuadé que si l'on prenait la peine de s'occuper un peu de Harry, de le rassurer, de lui donner de l'amour, alors ce dernier finirait par reprendre confiance en lui. Draco était d'ailleurs volontaire pour cette mission, restait à convaincre le petit brun qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Dit moi Harry il y a longtemps que tu portes ses lunettes ? ».  
« Depuis l'âge de deux ans. ».  
« Et ça remonte à quand la dernière fois qu'ils t'ont vu sans ? ».  
« Ils m'ont formellement interdit de me présenter devant eux ou devant qui que soit d'autre sans mes lunettes ».   
« Tu veux dire qu'ils ne t'ont jamais vu sans ? » 

Harry hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Et ton parrain ou ta marraine ??? ».  
« Devant personne » se contenta de répondre Harry. 

Hermione commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Harry. Toute sa vie il s'était entendu dire qu'il était un monstre, un être hideux et repoussant, personne ne lui avait jamais dit le contraire, si bien que aujourd'hui Harry en était persuadé. Comment une personne aussi belle soit elle pourrait se trouver séduisante si elle s'entend dire le contraire depuis toujours. Harry se trouvait laid parce que c'est ce que tout le monde lui avait toujours dit. Il était incapable de voir le contraire. C'était donc à eux de lui démontrer qu'il avait tort.

oOo 

Evan trouvait la soirée positivement ennuyeuse (ennuyante). Son cavalier, ou bien était ce sa cavalière ?, enfin peu importe, puisque de toute façon il ou elle était introuvable, Ron ne lâchait pas la bouche de Megane, pas sûr qu'elle accepterait que le rouquin continue de la léchouiller de la sorte si elle avait la plus petite idée de l'endroit où traînait la bouche de ce dernier la veille au soir, et pour finir en beauté Blaize ne lâchait pas sa petite amie d'une semelle, ou bien était ce son petit ami ?, et Draco était introuvable.   
En résumé Evan était seul et s'ennuyait ferme, la seule chose qui pouvait le distraire c'était les litres d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgités depuis le début de la soirée. Il était parti faire un tour et avait décidé de retourner à la fête histoire de trouver une charmante compagnie pour finir la nuit quand il fut bousculé, il s'apprêtait à injurier copieusement l'abruti qui lui était rentré dedans quand son regard se posa sur une merveilleuse créature au yeux verts, des yeux qui lui semblaient étrangement familiers d'ailleurs, il préféra ne pas s'arrêter a ce détail pour reporter son attention sur la dite créature qui tentait de se faire la malle en douce. Ce qui suivit fut un peu flou pour Evan, tout ce dont il pouvait se rappeler c'était le goût sucré des lèvres qu'il avait embrassées et de la douceur de la peau qu'il avait caressée, puis il était allé s'écraser cinq mètres plus loin contre le mur, ce geste de défense lui rappelait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un mais son esprit était tellement embrumé par l'alcool qu'il était incapable de dire qui ou quoi et comme il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se prendre la tête il décida d'oublier cette histoire et de se rabattre sur son idée première à savoir trouver quelqu'un pour finir la nuit et pour ça il lui fallait regagner la grande salle. Arrivé à destination il chercha qui pourrait être sa futur victime quand son regard tomba sur ses parents en train de danser, à ce moment précis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa mère et la lumière se fit dans son esprit, le garçon qu'il avait croisé dans les couloir avait les mêmes yeux émeraudes que sa mère, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Evan chercha à remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs quand sans savoir comment une idée s'imposa à lui. Ooohhhh ! Merlin ! ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ce qu'il croyait avoir fait surtout pas avec la personne avec qui il croyait l'avoir fait. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Il en but un, puis deux, puis trois et ainsi de suite.   
Le lendemain Evan se réveilla dans son dortoir, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir regagné, avec une gueule de bois monumentale et la vague impression d'avoir oublié une chose très importante.

oOo 

La nuit avait été longue pour Harry et ses amis. Ils avaient discuté des heures durant, Harry leur avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Evan, en omettant tout de fois de préciser qu'il s'agissait de lui, il n'avait en revanche pas voulu dire pour quelles raisons il s'était rendu au bal. Ils se doutaient tous plus ou moins des motivations du petit brun mais ils pensaient qu'il était préférable de lui laisser un peu de temps, la soirée avait été riche en émotion, en particulier pour Harry. Ils pensaient qu'il valait mieux attendre que Harry fasse sa déclaration à Draco plutôt que de lui forcer la main, à moins bien sur que Draco ne prenne les devants, ce qui était fort probable le connaissant.  
Les évènements qui suivirent leur donnèrent raison. 

oOo 

Hermione, Pansy, Blaize et Neville avaient regagné leurs dortoirs laissant ainsi à Draco et à Harry la liberté de se parler librement.  
Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que les deux garçons se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans pour autant oser dire quoi que ce soit. Draco fut le premier à se jeter à l'eau.

« Harry est ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? ». 

Cela n'était sans doute pas très subtil et un peu direct mais Draco n'avait pas pour habitude d'y aller par quarte chemins.

« P..Pardon ? » S'exclama un Harry rouge tomate.  
« Sors avec moi Harry ».  
« Mais..euh…c'est que… ».

Draco trouva les bafouillements de Harry, ainsi que la légère couleur rouge de ses joues, absolument adorables. Cette fois il ne résista pas à la tentation, il attira Harry dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune Poufsouffle. Trop surpris Harry ne réagit pas dans un premier temps, c'était la troisième fois que Draco l'embrassait en l'espace de quelques heures, bon pour être honnête c'était la deuxième fois que Draco l'embrassait, c'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative de leur premier baiser. Une pression plus important contre ses lèvres le sortit de ses pensées. C'était Draco qui lui demandait l'accès à sa bouche, Harry entrouvrit les lèvres laissant ainsi le Serpentard approfondir leur baiser. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'air vint leur faire défaut.

« Alors ? ».

Harry regarda Draco sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, ce dernier du d'ailleurs se rendre compte de la confusion qui régnait dans l'esprit de Harry car il reformula sa question.

« Harry Rémus Potter acceptes tu de sortir avec moi et de devenir mon petit ami ».  
« Oui ».

Draco sentit son cœur exploser de joie. Harry était à lui et à lui seul maintenant. Tout à son nouveau bonheur Draco avait complètement oublier Evan et leur pari.  
De son côté Harry était très heureux, cependant il avait le pressentiment d'avoir fait une erreur, il n'était pas tout à fait sur des sentiments du Serpentard à son égard et une petite voix en lui, lui soufflait de profiter de son bonheur tant qu'il était encore temps car cela n'allait pas durer.  
Harry préféra faire taire cette petite voix, il se blottit dans les bras de son tout nouveau petit ami et c'est enlacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent.

oOo 

Le lendemain fut une journée assez mouvementée pour Harry, cela avait commencé au petit déjeuner quand il avait été assailli pas Hermione, Pansy, Blaize et Neville pour savoir ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Draco, ils avaient d'ailleurs eu la réponse à leur question quand le Serpentard blond était entré dans la grande salle, s'était dirigé droit sur son petit ami et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche devant l'école toute entière. Par la suite Harry avait pu sentir les regards assassins que lui envoyait une bonne partie de la population féminine et masculine du collège, sans compter les remarques désagréables qu'il devait endurer.  
Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Drago sortait avec les cadet de la famille Potter, certains étaient persuadés que Harry avait jeté un sort à Draco et d'autres que Draco avait perdu un pari etc…  
A l'heure du déjeuner Draco et les autres l'avaient emmené à Pré au Lard, on était samedi et ils avaient quartier libre, ses amis s'étaient mis dans la tête de le relooker de la tête au pied, ils avaient été scandalisés quand ils avaient vu leur ami descendre dans le grande salle affublé de ses habituelles et affreuses frusques, sans oublier ses horribles lunettes, ils avaient donc décidé de prendre les choses en main et Harry avait eu beau protester cela n'avait servi à rien. Ils avaient passé plus de cinq heures à faire les boutiques et Harry n'en pouvait plus, ils avaient beau leur dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se présenter devant ses parents sans lunettes ses amis refusaient de l'écouter. Ils s'étaient même assurés que Harry n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de mettre sa nouvelle garde robe, ils avaient en effet demandé à Dobby, l'elfe de maison de Draco, de vider les penderies de Harry.  
La journée touchait à sa fin quand le groupe d'amis regagna Poudelard, ils avaient tout juste le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer avant de se rendre au dîner.

oOo 

Harry sortit de la douche et se rendit compte que ses affaires ainsi que ses lunettes avaient disparu. Il crut à une mauvaise blague de la part de ses compagnons de dortoir mais ses derniers étaient depuis longtemps descendus dans la grande salle quand il était arrivé pour se changer, c'est alors que son regard se posa sur une feuille de parchemin qui reposait sur son lit.

Harry, 

Il est inutile de chercher tes habits, tu ne les trouveras pas, j'ai demandé à mon elfe de maison de te les subtiliser et il en va de même pour tes lunettes. Donc si tu ne veux pas te présenter tout nu au dîner de ce soir tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de mettre l'ensemble qui se trouve sur ton lit. 

Je t'embrasse, Draco.

Harry resta quelques instants sans réaction, il dut relire plusieurs fois le mot que Draco lui avait laissé pour être sur d'avoir bien compris. Il fouilla dans son armoire, sous son lit, dans la salle de bain, partout mais il n'y avait aucune trace de ses anciens vêtements ou de ses lunettes. Mais qu'allait il bien pouvoir faire ???

oOo 

« Draco arrête de faire les cent pas et tiens toi tranquille s'il te plait tu me donne le tournis ».  
« Excuse moi 'Mione, c'est juste que je suis un peu nerveux ».  
Hermione le regarda de manière quelque peu septique « Un peu nerveux ??? ».  
« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va venir ? On a peut être poussé le bouchon un peu loin ? Peut être qu'il va se mettre en colère ? Et si il ne voulait plus de moi après ça ? Et si… ».  
« STOP. Draco tu vas nous rendre dingue, alors s'il te plait arrête ».  
« Désolé ».  
« C'est pas … ».

Hermione n'eu pas le temps finir sa phrase car Harry venait d'apparaître et il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle fit signe à Draco de se retourner et quand ce dernier vit son petit ami il remercia Merlin pour avoir pensé à mettre sa cape, cette dernière dissimulant une réaction de son anatomie particulièrement gênante.

« Tu es magnifique Harry ».

Le jeune homme rougit sous le compliment de son petit ami.

« On y va ? » lui demanda Draco en lui tendant la main.

Harry prit la main que Draco lui tendait, hocha timidement la tête et prit la direction de la grande salle où tout le monde devait se trouver à l'heure actuelle.

oOo 

Une ambiance chaleureuse régnait dans la grande salle. C'est la même ambiance qui régnait à chacun des repas, on parlait, on riait, on buvait, on mangeait, en bref on s'amusait. Le bruit caractéristique des grandes portes en chêne faisant grincer leurs gonds se fit entendre, quelques curieux tournèrent la tête pour voir qui étaient les retardataires. Ces derniers étaient au nombre de six et si les curieux n'eurent aucun mal à identifier cinq d'entre eux, ils n'avaient en revanche aucune idée de l'identité de la sixième personne qui se tenait en retrait cachée derrière Draco Malfoy.  
Peu à peu la calme se fit dans la grande salle, tout le monde regardait le petit groupe se demandant pour quelle raison ils n'allaient pas s'assoirent et manger comme tout le monde. La raison de cette attitude était simple Draco voulait avoir l'attention de toutes les personnes présentent dans la grande salle. Il voulait voir leur réaction quand ils comprendraient tous qui était le petit brun qui était avec lui.  
Le silence se fit enfin, tout le monde avait leur attention fixée sur eux Drago choisit ce moment pour inciter Harry à se montrer aux autres, ce dernier était en effet toujours caché derrière lui.

« Courage » souffla Hermione au petit brun avant de le pousser en avant.

Harry se sentit poussé vers l'avant, par réflexe il ferma les yeux et attendit les réactions de dégoût qui n'allaient pas tarder à se faire entendre, tout comme les hurlements de ses parents quand ils réaliseraient qu'il leur avait désobéi.  
Harry ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de mettre l'ensemble que ses amis avaient choisi pour lui, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester dans sa chambre et se passer de dîner plutôt que de descendre ainsi vêtu et d'exposer son visage disgracieux aux yeux des autres.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes il réalisa qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Aucun son, aucun bruit ne lui parvenaient. Timidement il ouvrit les yeux pour constater que tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Le pauvre Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer alors qu'à côté de lui ses amis se retenaient difficilement d'éclater de rire.

A la table des professeur Dumbeldore, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black Rogue, Severus Rogue Black ainsi que tout les autres professeurs, à l'exception de Rémus Lupin, dévisageaient sans retenue le magnifique petit brun qui se tenait au coté de Draco Malefoy.  
Le visage en forme ce cœur, deux grands yeux couleurs émeraude, une fine bouche vermeille, les pommettes hautes et le tout agrémenté d'une touffe de cheveux brun indomptable. Sans oublier un corps petit, svelte et mis en valeur par un jean noir, taille basse qui lui moulait les jambes et les fesses à la perfection ainsi qu'une chemise, noire elle aussi, dont Blaize avait défait les trois premier boutons laissant paraître le torse finement musclé de garçon. Le jeune Poufsouffle était un véritable appel à la luxure.

Tout le monde se demandait qui était la vraie bombe sexuelle qui accompagnait Draco. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs ravi de sa petite mise en scène, il passa tout de même un bras possessif autour de la taille de son petit ami afin de bien faire comprendre à tout le monde que le petit brun était déjà pris. On pouvait le regarder mais pas le toucher, et encor on le regardait de loin.

Un cri s'éleva de la table des Griffondors, ce qui eu pour effet de sortir tout le monde de la torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient depuis l'apparition de Harry.

« Harry !!! ».

… à suivre …

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Ouffff.  
Cashie respire.  
Vous avez vu pour une fois je n'ai pas mis 6 mois pour écrire la suite. Cashie est toute contente.  
Si vous êtes content vous aussi et si ça vous a plu laissez moi une petite reviews. PLEASE

Ps : le site déconne pas mal ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut…

Ya quelqu'un ???

Non ! Snif !!!

Bah puisque c'est comme ça je ne posterais pas mon nouveau chapitre NA !!!

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi mais bon ça je crois que vous le savez déjà.

**CHAPITRE 9:**

_Un cri s'éleva de la table des Griffondors, ce qui eu pour effet de sortir tout le monde de la torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient depuis l'apparition de Harry._

_« Harry !!! »._

…

**Et maintenant la suite**

…

Des murmures s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la grande salle. S'élevant, s'amplifient au point de crée un insupportable brouhaha. Si on tendait l'oreille et que l'on écoutait attentivement, on pouvait alors entendre les mêmes mots qui revenaient inlassablement dans les conversations.

-Il a bien dit Harry.

-Harry comme Harry Potter.

-Impensable.

-Insensé.

-Incroyable.

Draco se délectait de ses chuchotis. De ses bribes de phrase qu'il surprenait ça et là. Des regards incrédules ou choqués. En revanche il appréciait beaucoup moins ses yeux lubriques qui détaillés sans vergogne son petit ami. Il attira Harry dans ses bras et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus passionné faisant ainsi comprendre à tous à qui appartenais le jeune homme. C'est-à-dire à lui et à lui seul.

oOo

A la table des Griffondors Evan commençait à se sentir mal alors que les évènements de la soirée de Halloween lui revenaient en mémoire. Il avait embrassé son propre frère. Non soyons honnête, il s'était jeté sur son petit frère et si ce dernier n'avait pas réussit à le repousser il aurait probablement fait plus.

Une fois remis de ses émotions l'aîné des Potter reporta son attention sur Mégane. C'était elle qui avait reconnu Harry, elle qui venait de crier. Il se demandait comment elle avait pu reconnaître leur frère alors que leurs parents eux-mêmes n'y était pas parvenus.

oOo

A la table des professeurs la scène qui s'y déroulait était à peu prés identique à celle du reste de la salle. Il y avait d'un coté ceux qui bavait allègrement su le cadet des Potter. D'un autre coté ceux qui comme Rémus et Pétunia était ravis de voir le jeune Harry aussi libre et heureux, et enfin le dernier coté et pas le moindre, ceux qui n'arrivait pas à croire que ce magnifique jeune homme fut Harry Potter. Avons-nous besoin de précisé que James et Lily Potter appartenaient à ces derniers.

Emu Rémus se leva de table pour aller prendre son filleul dans ses bras. Il fut devancé en cela par sa femme, qui malgré ses cinq mois de grossesse, débordait d'énergie.

-Harry, s'écria t elle en prenant son neveu dans ses bras. Tu es magnifique mon lapin.

A ses mots le visage de Harry devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate ayant attrapée un coup de soleil.

-Mon lapin, Hein ! lui susurra Drago à l'oreille. Intéressant.

-C'est pas drôle.

-Je trouve se surnom positivement A-DO-RA-BLE. Mon lapin. Beaucoup mieux que Ry'. Tellement plus mignon.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu penses de mon doudou. Dray.

-T'es pas sérieux, déglutit difficilement Draco.

-Bien sur que non. Mon doudou.

Depuis un mois qu'il connaissait Harry, Draco avait été surpris et surtout ravis de découvrir que le jeune Poufsouffle était doté d'un esprit aiguisé et qu'il avait la réplique facile. Trop timide et trop peu sur de lui c'était là un trait de caractère qu'il avait tendance à dissimuler, aussi le Serpentard avait il été considérablement surpris quand deux semainse plus tôt il s'était vu remettre en place par un Harry passablement moqueur et plus sur de lui. C'était probablement l'une des raisons qui l'avait fait tombé follement amoureux du petit brun. Chaque jour il découvrait de nouvelles choses sur le jeune homme, et chaque jour il n'aspirait qu'à en apprendre d'avantage. Harry était une mine de surprise. D'agréables surprises. Il suffisait de voir quel beauté s'était dissimulée derrière une vulgaire paire de lunette durant toutes ses années.

Perdu dans ses pensées Draco songea qu'il était peut être temps pour lui de se calmer avant de viré Poufsouffle. Mais n'aller surtout pas croire qu'il ai quoi que se soit contre la maison des bleus et argents. Bien au contraire.

oOo

Dans l'ombre une personne ne perdait pas une miette de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle jubilait par avance. Son maître aller être si fière. Elle se souvenait encor comme il avait été généreux quand elle lui avait rapporté que celui qu'il recherchait était à Poudlard. Et cette fois elle avait encor mieux. Elle avait un nom. Harry Potter.

Discrètement elle s'éclipsa. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile étant donner l'effervescence qui régnait dans la grande salle. Elle regagna son dortoir et sortis de sous son lit une malle. De cette malle l'ombre retira un miroir. Doucement, presque religieusement, il murmura un nom. Voldemort.

oOo

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom-et-qui-du-coup-à-un-nom-à-rallonge-parcque-on-ne-peut-pas –prononcé-son-nom s'ennuyait ferme dans son lugubre manoir. Oh faudrait quand même voir à pas pousser mémé dans les orties c'est pas parce que l'on est un génie du mal que l'on aime que le noir, il y a également une pointe de rouge chez notre mégalomaniaque préférer. C'était celui qui orne les mures de ses cachots. Pas besoin de faire un dessin je pense. Vous ne vous attendiez quand même pas à du jaune canari. C'est tout de même la demeure de celui-qui-nous-gonfle-avec-son-nom-a-rallonge.

Enfin bref Mr prise de tête s'ennuyer quand le jumeau du miroir qu'il avait confié à son espion se mit à émettre une faible lumière bleuté, signe que l'on chercher à le joindre.

-J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger sinon tu vas le regretter.

-Maître j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous, jubilait l'ombre.

-Tu as intérêts si tu tiens à la vie.

-Je l'ai trouvé.

A ses mots le maître se redressa et écouta avec intérêts le récit de son espion.

-Magnifique. Absolument magnifique. Va ! et soit sur que tu seras récompensés comme il se doit. Mais surtout n'oublis pas ce que je t'ai dit si tu ne veux pas subir mon courroux.

Quatre ans qu'il attendait se moment, mais cela en valait la peine car bientôt son ange et lui seront enfin réunis. A JAMAIS.

… à suivre…

La reprise est un peu dure.

Verdict !!!

Recherche bêta-lecteur pour mes fics Harry Potter (en cours et à venir).

Bisous


	11. ANNONCE

DESOLEE CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE

**DESOLEE CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE**

Je rencontre des problèmes avec mon compte actuel aussi j'ai décidé de le supprimer et d'ouvrir un autre compte sous le pseudo de Minniehina.

Je ne republierais pas les fic terminées, sauf si on me le demande.

En se qui concerne les fics en cours, celle de OTH sont provisoirement suspendues (manque de temps et d'inspiration).

SGA … (le Dr McKay et la machine infernale) et en cours de réécriture.

HP… (le vilain petit canard) et également encours de réécriture.

Lorsque je serais de nouveaux prête a publier je vous avertirais en utilisant ce compte un dernière fois.

Je laisserais le message une semaine puis je fermerais définitivement le compte de Cashgirl.

Merci de votre patience et de votre compréhension.

A bientôt.


End file.
